


opposites

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, not for faint of heart, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The board of governers and the majority of the public has decided that a new tutoring program is the best thing for Hogwarts.  How will the students react.  Enemies are forced to be dorm mates.  To top it all off they are partnered to a student who is failing or needs serious help in the subjects that the other is good at, and vice versa.  Will new friendships arise?  What relationships will arise?





	1. the begining

[SSpov]  
I sigh as I wake from a rather disturbing dream. What the fuck? Well I suppose that everyone always says that I am quite disturbed anyways. So it doesn't really matter anyways. Fucking stupid dreams, Always being annoying. So fucking creepy. I sigh and wait for Lucius to wake up. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I sigh and stand up to answer the door. I find my friend Lily. I let her in and shoo away the black sisters who are standing in the halI. I close the door in their faces. They sigh and start screeching. I roll my eyes and ignore them. She sits on my bed and we start doing our homework. After a half hour or so Lucius finally wakes up. We sigh and wait for him to get dressed. Once he is done we let him get his things for classes. Once he is ready we start walking to the great hall for breakfast. We sigh as we enter and find the Marauders at it again. Poor Regulus, he Is related to Sirius one of the worst of the four of them. I suppose I should feel bad for the Black sisters as well. They are cousins, after all. There are four of them. There is the leader James Potter. Then the the Sidekick/Partner in crime Sirius Black. Then the brains of the operation Remus Lupin. Then the one who just is just along for the ride, Peter Pettigrew. He's so strange. I'm not entirely sure why they keep him around. Then again I don't think anybody does. We walk to the Slytherin table. We sit and fill our plates. Once we have all filled our plates we start eating. We talk to each other amicably. When we are all finished we gather our stuff and walk to the dungeons for potions. Ugh we have it with the Gryffindors. At least Lily is In the class. That makes it some what bearable. Stupid Marauders. For some reason they've made it their lifes mission to make my life as miserable as possible. I hate them so much. They are so evil. The funny part is that they say we are the evil ones. Morons. I take my normal seat by Lily. Slughorn finally shows up fifteen minutes late for his own class. Moron. When he finally starts class, he informs us that he has decided that we will have assigned partners from the opposite house. He holds his hand up to silence the inevitable protests. I just sit and pray to any deity that will listen that I didn't get paired with one of the Marauders. Hopefully somebody will listen. Knowing my luck it won't work like that. Just like I thought I get paired with the king bee himself. I almost bang my head repeatedly against the stone wall.

“Are you serious? I can’t work with Snivellus.” he exclaims. He sighs.

“I’m sorry Mr. Potter, the decision has been made. The partners have been finalized.” He just groans and makes his way to the table I am at. Lily had to move to work with Regulus. I lay my head on my arms on the table. Then he decides to drop the bomb.

“Also the board of governors and the headmaster has decided to start a tutoring program. You will share a dorm with your assigned partner. You already have been informed of your partners so I suggest you start making some ground rules for your dorms and such.”  
They all stare at him incredulously. I just keep my head on my arms. “Hey, Lucius…?”

“Yes Sev?” I look up at him.

“You are getting training to be a lawyer right?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Because I don’t think I’ll survive this. So I need to make sure that my will is ready.” He and everyone else are just looking at me incredulously.  
“Alright. I guess I can help you get it legalized and things. However, I do want you to try to not make me have to use it.”

I shrug but nod my head anyways. I can try. I can't guarantee that Potter will leave me alone for that long. Woe is me. I really really hate the headmaster right now. It's always his fault. The Marauders attack me and I get in trouble for retaliating. It's so annoying. I hate it so much. Stupid Gryffindors always getting their way. So bloody annoying. They could probably murder someone and get away with it. So stupid. Most of the time we don't even do anything and we get in trouble for it. God I wish I could just die. It would make everything so much easier. No Marauders. No bullies. Nothing. Just peace and quiet. That would be the life. I might just kill myself so that I can have that peace. Although if Lucius ever finds out about it I will be in big trouble. But I think it'll be worth it. I put my head back onto my arms and try to pretend that this is just like any other day. No life changing revelations from the teachers. God I hope this isn't going to be as horrible as I assume. I really don't think I will survive this. If Potter doesn't manage to kill me. By some miracle. Then I will probably do it myself just to preserve my own sanity. God I hate him so much. He's such an arrogant toe rag. Hopefully this will just be a minor inconvenience. A few minutes before class is over Slughorn decides to finish his announcement.

"Before I forget. You will all have the rest of the day off to get settled in your new dorms. All the normal school rules apply. If you wish you and your partner can discuss additional rules for your dorms. If you are hesitant about this new placement I suggest you and your partner start by discussing and deciding any additional rules. We are doing this to try and help inter house relations and school unity. Please do not make this any more difficult than it has to be." He says looking at Potter and I. I roll my eyes. As If I would risk my sanity and peace of mind to do so. It's not like we have a choice in the matter anyways. Then it is time to leave. I go and decide to try to find the new dorm room. Hopefully Potter will decide that we should just ignore the fact that the other exists and continue on with out really aknowledging the other. Sigh. I start praying to any deity who will listen to me. Please let me survive this. I have to much to do. I have important plans for the future. I can not let some school yard bully interfere. I am going to become a great potions master and even become a great spell maker. I already have created a rather effective spell for attacking ones enemies. I am quite proud of it. The only way to stop the profuse bleeding it causes is to use the counter curse. Which I also created myself. I never will let anyone else know about it. It is a spell that only I will ever know. Unless of course someone steals my potions textbook. Which is missing over half the instructions. I am slowly adding them by hand. Hopefully I can keep it hidden from everyone else. I finally find the right room. I enter to find a normal sitting area. There is a kitchen. I procede down the hall towards the doors. One has a plaque that has my name. The other has Potters name. The third door doesn't have any type of indication of what it is. I decide to find out. I open the door and find a decent sized bathroom. It has a rather large tub. Wow it even has a shower. Who would have thought. I decide to go and try to think of some helpful rules so that we can both tolerate this. After a while Lily and the other Murauders are knocking on each of our doors respectively. I sigh and let Lily in.

"You know Sev. The teachers are very concerned about the two of you. I think they are going to come and make you guys figure out some rules and the password and such." 

I sigh. "I don't care. Let them. I highly doubt that the two of us could agree on anything anyways." She laughs and lays besides me on the bed.

"So what have you been doing?"

"Mostly reading. I finished all of the homework this morning. So I figured I could read some. Get through the rather large pile of books that I have."

"Oh fun. What are you reading?"

"Game of Thrones. It is very interesting. Although to be honest Joffrey is a total dick."

"But you'd still let him fuck you?"

"As long as he knows how to dominate well enough. That's why it never worked with us."

"We both want to be pushed down." She nods. I turn back to the beginning so that she can read it with me. When she is done she turns the page. We stay like that until there is another knock at our respective doors.


	2. the beginning continued

I sigh as I get up and answer the door. I open it to find Slughorn standing by my door and Mcgonagall by Potter’s. I raise my eyebrow at him while Lily moves to stand behind me. 

 

“Mr. Snape...We are concerned for yours and Mr. Potters safety. As such we have decided to help you both start negotiating any extra rules to try and make this as pleasant for everybody as possible.” 

 

I sigh and move past him with Lily following me. We claim a couch while the marauders claim a different couch. Mcgonagall and Slughorn move some chairs from the kitchen. They sit and summon a table. They put a bottle of ink and a piece of parchment on the desk. The quill is the kind that will write itself. 

 

“Now that we are all present we can begin to discuss some extra rules and terms so that this whole experience will be less painful. This will be the arrangement for the next five years.” Mcgonagall explains. Well fuck. Now I'm stuck with that brainless troll. Stupid headmaster. I school my features into an unreadable mask. I observe how the King bee is just sitting there looking bored. I wonder what is going through his mind. Why do I want to know what he's thinking? Because I am a masochist. Because I am a fool to myself. Because I have a death wish. Now that I think about it that's probably why. I wait to see who makes the first move. I most certainly am not doing it myself. Both McGonagall and Slughorn wait for one of us to say something first. Finally Potter folds and decides to say something. 

 

"Why don't you come up with an idea Snape?"

 

"I don't honestly care what you do as long as you leave me alone and stay out of my room and belongings." Fuck I didn't know he was going to drag me into the middle of it. He blinks at me for a moment.

 

"Alright I can live with that. AIl I ask is that you extend the same courtesy to me." 

 

I nod in acceptance of this. "Aright we have discussed it. Now can we return to our rooms and continue our previous activities? " They sit and give us an unimpressed look. I sigh and Potter groans. 

 

“Now that you have settled the rules, you must decide a password for your dorm. Then you will have to get to know one another. Yes Mr. Snape, we will be observing to make sure it doesn’t get out of hand.” Mcgonagall comments in a bored tone. 

 

Fuck. If only lightening would spontaneously strike me where I sit. Potter just looks irritated. We both just sit in silence for a moment contemplating a suitable password. What would be a suitable password...hmmmm scar? No to obvious. Hmmmmm...perhaps some type of food or something. Hmmmm slice. Yes that works not to obscure but not to obvious either. Perfect. 

 

“Do you have any ideas Snape?”

 

“Yes actually. I was thinking Slice or something along those lines.” 

 

He considers it for a moment and then gives his response.

 

“Not to obvious but not to obscure either. It is a solid password. I am okay with using it.” 

 

Mcgonagall and Slughorn just sigh and facepalm. Lily and the other Marauders just try to hide their giggling in their sleeves. I just smirk and raise an eyebrow. Potter just huffs and continues to sit looking as if he is bored out of his skull. He also raises an eyebrow and motions for them to continue. Finally Mcgonagall sighs and storms out. When she comes back she has the headmaster and some other people who I assume are Potters parents. I sigh and look at the floor as I notice the absence of my own parents. 

 

“I apologize Mr. And Mrs. Snape did not reply to the letter. I don't really know why, but they did not show up to the appointed meeting place either. We can continue without them or we can have Severus and one of the staff go and personally ask.” 

 

The headmaster explains. The other adults are getting ready to agree.

 

“It's better to not bother. If they got the letter they destroyed it without reading it. If you're concerned about them having problems with this or really anything to do with me, they don't care so it's better to just have me do it myself.” I look at the floor when I finish my pg version of the usual excuse. I give it to everybody. I modify the explanation according to how much a person will try to interfere afterwards. There are several different ratings that I use to sort it by. G, pg, pg-13, m, r and, unrated. Unrated is the complete uncensored unfiltered pure shit fest that is my life. G is the most censored family friendly untruthful version. Everyone is just sitting silently contemplating what I just said. 

 

Potter just continues to sit and watch me strangely. Lily just wraps her arms around me protectively. She glares at them. Challenging them to say anything. I sigh and wait for the inevitable interrogation that will follow. She just strokes my hair and whispers soothing nothings into my hair. I sigh and push back the dark train of thoughts that always follows any mention of my family. I will have a mental breakdown later. When I am safe in my own room. Away from everybody. 

 

“What does that mean? They must care a little.” Potter questions. 

 

“It means what I said it does. Not all of us can be spoiled little princes.” I snap. 

 

He sighs and continues to just watch. 

 

“Did they really destroy the letter?” Someone asks. 

 

“Yes. Also I wouldn’t risk sending owls. My father snapped the neck of my mothers owl before I left for school first year. They aren't coming so just move on with it already.” I snap getting irritated. Lily just starts rocking us back and forth murmuring into my hair. I relax somewhat and wrap my arms around her. She continues to glare at them. Finally she decides to get some help. 

 

“Sev…..Do you want me to get Blondie?”

 

I nod as she stands and goes to hunt down Lucius. 

 

“Don’t do anything. Don’t say anything. Just leave him alone until I get back. If you don’t I will cut you into little pieces and feed them to your families.” She threatens before she exits. 

 

I just curl into a ball on the couch. Please hurry Lily. After about ten minutes of sitting in silence the door opens again. I ignore whoever it is. They enter and all of a sudden I am sitting half in Lucius’ lap and half in Lilys’. I relax into my friends. I let out the breathe I didn’t realize that I was holding. Oh that’s why she decided she needed help. They both stroke my hair and rub my back. Potter just sits there looking irritated. 

 

“So Snape….” He doesn’t get to finish as the door opens again. I just stare wide eyed at my parents who are standing in the door. 

 

“Look. I don’t want anything to do with her or the kid.” My father says as he throws her towards me. I stand and go make sure she’s okay. 

 

“You can make sure that Malfoy guy gets her. Don’t bother sending any more damn birds or nothing around my house. I don’t want anything to do with you freaks.” Then he turns and walks out. 

 

I just hold mothers head. I hold her as she cries and screams for him to come back. They are just sitting there wide eyed looking at us. 

 

“Miss Prince….” the headmaster starts.

 

“It’s Snape now.” she snaps. 

 

They all just blink and stare at us. She finally stands up. 

 

“I’m leaving now. Remember stay away from them My Little Prince. They are evil.”

 

“Yes Mother, I know I have to stay away from your family because they are evil….” I trail off as she just walks out the door without out a second glance or thought of anything else. I just sigh as I return to sit with Lily and Lucius. 

 

“Wow she doesn’t really care at all.” Pettigrew comments.

 

“Yes she does. She just is worried about other things right now.” I immediately defend her. I get up and walk back into my room and slam the door. 

 

[lpov}

 

“It’s obvious she doesn’t care...so why?” Black asks.

 

“She doesn’t but if that’s what he needs to believe to be okay then that’s damn well what he’s going to believe.” I snap at him as Blondie and I stand. We go and enter Sevs’ room and lock the door behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still no proofreader. if any improvements can be made feel free to let me know. feedback is appreciated. should I come up with a schedule to update?


	3. chapter 3

[jpov]

“Well that makes this pointless.” I sigh as I stand and walk towards my room. I decide to sleep and that I will think about it more tomorrow. 

The next day [sspov]

I sigh as I wake up and find Lily and Lucius curled up on either side of me. I sigh and stay curled up in between them. Finally we decide to get up and go make breakfast. I sigh as I sit at the table waiting for my coffee to be the appropriate warmth. Finally after half an hour or so Potter finally makes his appearance. Lily joins the rest of us at the table. Potter goes and lets the other three Marauders in. They sit at the table. With Potters parents and Mcgonagall and Slughorn. This time they have the headmaster with them. All of a sudden various people are knocking on the door. I have no idea who they are. 

“Severus, Lucius.” Mr. Malfoy greets us. 

“Heirs Malfoy, Potter. Everyone else.” The really old looking guy greets. 

“Lord Prince.” Lucius and Potter respond. I inhale quietly in surprise, as Lily grabs my hand. I squeeze her hand gently in thanks. Why in the world would they tell my mothers family? They all sit in the living room. Lucius finishes making chocolate chip waffles. He puts some on plates and we each take one and move into the living room. We claim a seat after we make our various add one to our waffles. I personally put peanut butter on them and drown them in syrup. Lily and I make our cups of coffee how we take them. She adds creamer and a shit ton of sugar. I just add a little sugar and some milk. We get a fork and knife and claim a spot on the floor in the very far corner of the room. Closest to my bedroom door. Potter apparently has decided that he will follow our example. Granted he is sitting by the couch that his parents are sitting on. 

“So what was yesterday?” He asks. 

I sigh and finally decide that it wouldn't hurt to explain it to him. “I will only say it once so pay attention. Mother needs help. I am not sure exactly what is wrong, because we can't afford to have her examined by a professional. In case it escaped your notice yesterday my father was drunk. He spends all of the money we have on booze and drugs. Naturally we get in trouble for using any money. We have found ways to make some money that he doesn't know about. We save most of it. Now you are aware. So don't bring it up again. It isn't a big deal so don't make it one.” 

“Your father doesn't seem very nice. Is that why your nose is crooked?” Potter asks. 

“He isn't. Yes. If you must know. He broke it when I was ten and I couldn't get my mother to fix it. Normally she will. Unless she gets bad again. Not that any of this concerns you.” 

“For what it's worth I'm sorry I was a dick. I know it probably doesn't mean much especially now but…” I roll my eyes and continue to eat my waffles. Everyone else is just sitting contemplating the conversation. Once again the door opens to reveal my father dragging my mother by her hair. He sees Mr. Malfoy and throws her at him. 

“Hello again gatecrasher. You said I'd be sorry I took her from you. You have no fucking idea. You can keep her, and the boy. Although it was pretty funny when he busted up Hanks face. I don't get it all of my friends want both of them. It was his birthday. I sold the little freak to him and he busted his face with a tire iron. Probably should’ve expected it. It is my kid after all.” I roll my eyes at him. He really is kind of pathetic. Mr. Malfoy is just glaring at him. 

“Tobias…..please you can't leave me here…...not with them……” Mother pleads. 

“Watch me.” He says and turns and walks out the door. Everybody is just blinking trying to figure out what the hell just happened. She just pulls on her hair and tries to think. She notices me in the corner. Her eyes go all wide. 

“Severus, my little prince why are you here? You should be at school.” I sigh. 

“We are at school, Mother.” She just blinks at me. 

“Severus, my little prince why are you here? You should be at school.” I just sigh and take her hand. She screams and hits me. When she realizes that she hit me she just starts crying at the top of her lungs. 

“I'm sorry…..baby…...I'm so sorry.”

I sigh and just take her hands. I lead her to my room. I lay her on my bed and tuck her in. Once she is laying down sleeping in my bed. I put a charm to alert me when she wakes up. I return to Lily. I sigh and continue eating my waffles. I ignore everyone who is looking at me. Lily just looks at me sadly. She pulls me into her arms. I sigh and hold on to her. She strokes my hair. We drink our coffee and cuddle each other. Lucius comes and cuddles me from behind. We cuddle some more. We decide to go to the library and study. We don't have homework or classes for a few days to get acquainted with partners. I sigh and hunt down a decent fantasy book to read because I don't have any homework to do. I finished it all before class yesterday. Well now the Marauders have even more ammunition to use against me. Well now my life is going to get extremely more difficult. Oh well. I just have to put up with it until I am done with school, and can start my career. I have to much to accomplish to let them get in the way. Stupid Marauders. I hate them so much. Although Black did seem very pale and sickly looking when we left to come to the library. Oh well. It doesn't have anything to do with me. Stupid Gryffindors. Always getting in everyone else's business. They get away with everything it's not fair. But then again life very rarely is fair.

I sigh and continue reading my book which is actually quite interesting. Who would have thought that mythic creatures would be so interesting. I am actually really enjoying Fablehaven. Who would have thought that a magical school would have muggle books all over the library. Then again most of the wizarding world are not the smartest group of people in the world. Oh well. Although I hate the headaches it induces, but I suppose that it’s a necessary evil. That is why I don't like people. Stupid issues. I really don't like dealing with them. Hopefully the Marauders won't make this a bigger deal than it is. This is an infinitesimally small issue. Knowing my luck they'll just use it to torture me further. Stupid Marauders. I sigh as they get my attention. We decide to go to the kitchen and get something for lunch. We run into our aqua intended on the way to the entrance to the kitchen. We all find the entrance and gather around a table. 

“So has the prince been giving you problems?” The black sisters ask. 

“No. Not really. It’s mostly the meddlesome old tabby and Slughorn. Keep trying to get us to socialize or something.” They all share my grimace. After we are finished I decide to go back and check on mother. I enter the common room and walk to my bedroom. Mother is still sleeping peacefully. All of the adults are gone. I shrug and decide to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still no proofreader. if improvements can be made feel free to let me know.


	4. chapter 4

I wake up feeling less troubled than is probably wise considering the circumstances. I look around and find Mother missing. Oh dear. I stand and quickly open my bedroom door and walk into the living room where Mother is sitting eating breakfast with Potter. I pause in the doorway to the kitchen. 

“Morning. I hope you don't mind that I made blueberry pancakes for breakfast.” Potter comments when he sees me in the doorway. 

I sit at the table and sigh. I honestly don't even care if he did anything to them. I put some on my plate. I grab the peanut butter and spread some on each of my pancakes. Once that is done I proceed to drown them in syrup. Potter just raises an eyebrow. 

“I take it you like sweet things then.”

“Yes and no. I do like sweet things but only in moderation. I don't like chocolate or anything with it. How about you?”

“Mmmm. I'm the same. Although I do eat chocolate every once in awhile.” 

“Are you one of my Sev’s friends? He only ever mentions Lily and that Lucius boy.” 

Potter just looks at me trying to figure out how to answer. “No Mother.” 

“Oh then he must be that Potter boy that is being a jerk cuz he likes you.” I face palm. I am trying not to bang my head repeatedly on the table while Potter just chokes on his pancakes. 

“Mother...sometimes people are jerks just to be jerks. There is no way in hell that that is a thing. You can't just go around saying such things.” 

She just blinks and me. Then she rolls her eyes. She stands and puts her dishes in the sink. She goes to the library to read. 

“Snape….”

“Yes Potter?”

“What if she's right?”

“What?”

“What if your mom wasn't wrong. When she said that.”

I just stare at him like he's lost his mind. 

“Are you ill? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?” I wait for his answer impatiently. He sighs. 

“No. I'm fine.”

“Obviously you're not if you sit here and try to say Mother has a point when she said that you are making my life more miserable than it already is because you like me. It doesn't work that way.” 

“Look I just sort of agreed when Sirius said that I was looking at Lily. I was looking at you not her. But she was glaring at me like I was worth less than dirt. So I just sort of blurted out her name. Because she didn't say your name and I thought you'd think I was creepy if I said her friend. It was stupid of me yes. I do regret it yes. So how about we start over? Pretend none of that happened. Or at least a truce.” 

He holds out his hand. I contemplate the repercussions of each choice. I finally decide that it would not hurt to have a truce. I nod as I reach out and hesitantly shake his hand. He leans back in his chair looking quite pleased with the recent cessation of hostilities. I sigh and return to my room to figure out something to do. I sigh as someone knocks on the door. Potter lets them in. I don’t bother trying to listen to the following conversation. I decide to do my daily yoga routine and stretches. After a while someone is knocking on my door. I sigh. “Come in.” 

They open the door. I finish my stretch and find Lily sitting on my bed waiting for me to finish. 

“So did you already do the routine?”

“No. I just finished the warm up stretches. You can join me if you want.” 

She just joins me on the floor and starts doing the warm up stretches. Once she is finished we start our daily yoga routine. After an hour and a half or so someone else is knocking on my door. We just started the cool down stretches. “Come in.” They open the door and move inside slightly so that all of them can see. We continue our stretches as they all stand there and watch. It is apparently Potter and crew and Regulus. We pretty much ignore them standing there. “Yes?”

“UHHHH Regulus wants to talk to you. I hope you don’t mind that I let him in.”

“No. That’s fine.” I finish my last stretch. I sigh and sit on the floor with Lily. We wait for Regulus to say something first. He comes and sits on the floor with us, as Potter and crew leave to go do whatever. They close the door behind them. We wait for like five seconds before we all burst into random giggles. We are all so weird. I sigh and collect myself. Once we have all calmed down we finally collect our thoughts. “So what did you need to talk about?” 

“So is Potter being a douche?”

“Nah. We are mostly ignoring each other. Although the other day we decided to have a truce. We’ll see how long that lasts.” They raise an eyebrow at me and I just shrug. 

“That doesn’t make sense. Why would he propose a truce? What happened before then?”

“Well I had just woken up and he had made pancakes. Mother was on a tangent and when she left he started saying she wasn’t wrong and I asked if he was ill or if he needed to go to the hospital wing. He said he didn’t and then proposed a truce. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to have a cessation of hostilities. Even if it's only temporary.” They hmm and decide to drop the subject completely at least for the moment. We decide to talk about a different subject that we can all mostly agree on. 

“So Sev…”

“Yes Gigi?”

“Any boys catch your attention?”

“Nope. Not yet…you?”

“Nah. How ‘bout you?” He nudges Lily. She just start laughing hysterically. 

“She doesn’t like boys. She’s a lesbian.” 

He just blinks at us. Then he just smiles that evil smile that tells us that he is plotting something. I just look at him quizzically. He just tells us to wait here and that he’ll be right back with a friend who is also a lesbian. He runs out the door before either of us can say anything. 

“Did he just admit to trying to set me up?”

“That he did, Doll. That he did.” 

We just start laughing hysterically again. We decide to go and make a snack. We exit my room and find the Marauders in the living room. Potter just tilts his head at us as we just burst out laughing again. We slide down the wall gasping for breathe. Finally after like ten minutes of attempting to calm down and gasping for breathe and then having to start all over do we finally calm down enough to catch out breathe. 

“Is it really that funny?” 

Potter inquires cautiously. We are still trying to catch out breathe, so we just nod in response to his question. He makes an impressed face and stands. He comes and holds out his hands to help us stand up. We take his hands and let him pull us up so we are standing again. Naturally I have to use my natural clumsiness right at this moment. I go to start walking to the kitchen and trip over air and naturally Potter has to catch me. My face lands right in his chest. Grrrr I hate my life. Mother had to choose this moment to come back. 

“See My little Prince, I told you he was being mean because he likes you.” 

She just pats my head and walks into my room. Very helpful Mother. I sigh and continue into the kitchen after quietly thanking him. Lily just raises her eyebrow and follows me. 

“Was that what she was on about earlier?”

“Yes. I told her it wasn’t like that. But obviously she doesn’t believe me.” 

“Damn. What was his reaction?”

“I choked on my pancakes and then when she left I pointed out that maybe she isn't’ wrong when she said that. Severus decided to freak out and ask if I was sick. Then I offered a truce. He agreed. Anything else you would like to know?” 

He says as he leans casually on the doorframe. I just blink at him like he’s lost his mind. He has lost his mind right? That is the only reasonable explanation for it. Nobody even bothers to be close to me. I am not desireable company for anybody. I mean look at me. I am not worth wasting anybody’s time. So why does he seem so convinced? For that matter why do I even care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's late. I had to take and pick up my little sister from school and was super busy. If improvements can be made feel free to let me know.


	5. chapter 5

I sigh as it is time for dinner. We all proceed to the great hall. We sit at a table. Potter and crew decide to follow us. I ignore them and fill my plate with as much food as I can handle eating. God I hate my sperm donor. Mother and Potters parents are following the headmaster. Mother comes and sits beside me. Potters parents sit on either side of him. The headmaster comes and takes his seat at the teachers table. Lily and I just share a look. Our acquaintances pause by our table and we all start laughing hysterically. Once we are finished we collect ourselves and then they proceed to their table. We giggle to ourselves some more and then continue eating our food. I eat about half of what is on my plate. I put the rest of the food on Lilys' plate. I sigh as she wraps an arm around me. She tilts her head asking if i’m alright. I nod. She strokes my arm and continues to eat her food. When she is done we decide to go and read some. We bid the rest of our table goodbye and return to the common room to read some before curfew. I go and grab game of thrones and a blanket. We wrap ourselves in the blanket and sit on the couch. I open the book to our place and continue reading from where we left off the last time. We end up reading until Potter decides to return. We briefly look up at him while he sits on the couch across from us. 

“Good book?”

“Yes.” We nod at him as we mark our page. 

“What’s it called? What’s it about? Is it good?”

“Game of thrones. It is good. If you like blood, war, death, gore, dragons, rape, incest, murder, and graphic sex.”

“So a totally fucked up plot served in a dark twisted package? Sounds like my kind of book. No blurb?”

“Nah. Don’t wanna spoil it if you actually read it.” 

“Good. I hate when people do that. It’s like if I am wanting to read it why would I want you to tell me what happens? I mean seriously.”

“Right. If I wanted a teaser I’d read the blurb on the back or in the covers. People just can’t seem to understand that.” We nod in agreement. 

“So this will probably sound really bad but I have to ask.” Lily interrupts. 

“You read? Like actually read? Not skim and skip half the book?” He just laughs.

“Shocking I know. Don’t go telling the whole school now. I’m not stupid just prank oriented.” I nod and yawn. 

“Well you can chat if you like...but I’m wiped. I’ll see you tomorrow Lil.”

“Night Sev.”

“Night James.”

“Night Severus.” God that’s something I never would have imagined happening in ever. I shrug it off as I walk to my room. I close the door and quickly change into my pajamas. I decide to go to the bathroom now so I won’t have to later. I return to my room after washing my hands. I turn off the light and climb into my bed. I sigh as the blackness of sleep overcomes me. 

~dream~

I sigh as wake up to find myself comfortably wrapped in someones arms. I wiggle my way out and sit up and look around. This isn’t my room. What the hell is going on? I sigh and finally decide to figure out who was holding me. I turn around and find Potter sleeping comfortably. What the hell? I sigh as he sits up and wraps his arms around me. 

“What’s wrong Love?” 

He rests his head on top of mine. I sigh as my body instinctively relaxes into his chest. What the hell is wrong with me? I sigh as Dominant purrs softly at me. Wait...Dominant? Where the hell did that come from? I must be hallucinating or something. I nuzzle into his neck and whine softly. He gently kisses my forehead and then moves to my mouth. 

~end dream~ 

I gasp and bolt upright in my bed. What was with that dream? I don’t understand. Why is it making me feel so strange? I don’t get it. What is going on? I decide to go to the library to try and figure out what is going on. I get up and make sure Mother is still asleep. I grab my shoes and my wand. I quietly exit my room. I close the door behind me. I pause in the common room and get the blanket that Lily and I were using earlier. I ignore the person that is in the bathroom. The light is on. Probably Potter. I wrap the blanket around me and put on my shoes. Potter apparently finishes whatever he was doing in the bathroom. 

“Can’t sleep?” He sits next to me on the couch. I nod. 

“Me neither. You going somewhere?”

“Yeah. The library. I need to do some research.”

“Hmmmm...Hey this is a random question but, have you been having these weird dreams lately?”

“About a person…” I nod. 

“I see. Me too. What do you think it means?”

“I don’t know that’s why I’m going to the library. I need to figure out what is going on and how to stop it.” 

“Hold on a few moments. I’ll come with you.” 

He stands and goes into his bedroom. He comes back out with a cloak and a piece of parchment and his wand. He wraps the cloak around us. We are suddenly invisible. He has an invisibility cloak? Since when? How have I not noticed this? He wraps his arm around me. I inhale and tense momentarily. Once I realize that he isn’t going to try anything I relax. Grrrr I don’t understand. Why do I feel so strange. Why does him doing a small thing like that make me so confused? He’s probably just doing it to make sure I stay under the cloak and not get us caught. He pauses and pulls out the parchment and his wand. He unfolds it. 

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” He points his wand at it. I gasp as ink suddenly fills the parchment. 

“What is that? You have an invisibility cloak?”

“This is the map. It’s a family heirloom. Had it for centuries.”

“The map? The map of what?”

“It's a map of Hogwarts. It has everybody on it. It shows where they are and what they’re doing. Every hour of everyday. It never lies.”

“Where did you get it?”

“We made it?”

“We?”

“Yeah. Me, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. We made it to help with our adventures.” 

I decide to just go with it. He seems ready to help me. Might as well use it. I could use all the help I can get. It seems like the path to the library is clear. We make it there without any issues. Nobody appears to be in the library either. He removes the cloak and claims a table in the back by a window. 

“So what would cause dreams?” I ask him. 

“Well there’s a couple things that will do so. Creature Inheritances, mating spells or potions, soul mates…”

“Hmmm so mostly mating things...I suppose that we should start with the inheritances as it is the most common.”

“Especially among the old families.” 

We decide to split up and and find all the books we can. Finally after a few hours he gets my attention. 

“I think I found something. This one has a potion that can tell you any and all creatures that have been in your family. It seems like the best place to start.” I look at the potion.

“It seems so.”

“So do you think you can make the potion?”

“It should be exceedingly simple. The only problem I foresee is the cost of the ingredients. I can’t afford to buy them. They are very rare and expensive.”

“It’s okay. I’m sure my parents will be okay with it if I tell them what it's for. Random question… you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. But, Who is it? In your dreams?”

I sigh. But decide that he’ll figure it out eventually anyways. “You.” 

He just sits silently and processes for a moment. He relaxes.

“Oh good. I was worried that it would blow up in my face.”

“So I take it that I am the one in your dreams?”

“Yup.”

We sit and silently contemplate the situation. It is three in the morning. 

“Come on let's go back. I’ll write my parents and see if they’ll help us.” He wraps his arm around me again. We put the books back and grab our stuff. He wraps the cloak around us again. We walk back to the dorm. He pulls off the cloak when we enter the common room. We sit on the couch. He writes the letter and ties it. I sigh as the blackness of sleep consumes me once again. 

[jpov]

“I’ll take it to the owlery tomorrow. Severus…?...” I look down and find him sleeping peacefully against my chest. I sigh and put the letter and my glasses on the coffee table. I pull the blanket over us and and let sleep claim me once again. 

[Lpov] 

I sigh as we enter their dorm. When we knocked they didn’t answer. I sigh as I run into them. They just stopped in the doorway to the common room area. I push my way to the front. I smile as I notice them sleeping on the couch. We all just decide to let them sleep. We walk back out. We decide to go and get breakfast. 

“So Lily…”

“Yes Gigi?”

“What is your type?”

“My type?”

“Yeah. What do you look for in a girlfriend?”

“Hmmm don’t tell anybody but Your cousin is my type.”

“Which one? I do have three of them.”

“Hmmm I’ll give you two guesses. She seems like she's the princess of the family.” 

“Ahhh that one.”

“Yup.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. But I applied for a full time job. If I get it I'll start updating on the weekends instead of on Tuesdays or Wednesdays. As if I get it I will work from 8-4:30 Monday-Friday excluding holidays. if I don't get it I'll keep my same job so I will only work weekends. Which is what allows me to update on weekdays. Because I have nothing else to do.


	6. chapter 6

I sigh and yawn as I open my eyes and stretch out on top of whoever I am sleeping on. I inhale in surprise as I recall the events of last night. I find my wand on the table and cast a tempus. It's noon. What the hell? Why didn't anyone wake us up? I must have been squirming to much or something because Potter just tightens his arms around me and pulls me closer. 

“Severus stop squirming it's way too early for this.” 

I sigh and decide that he is right. It is too early for that. Oh well. I don't think either of us have been getting enough sleep for the past few days. I sigh and relax into his arms more as I recover us with the blanket. I yawn once more and fall back asleep. 

[lpov]

I sigh as GiGi and I go to see if they are awake. It's almost time for dinner. We sigh as we find them still sleeping on the couch. We share a look. 

“I don't know about Potter but Sev hasn't been sleeping well lately. I vote we just leave them be.” 

GiGi nods and follows me out. We sit at the same table as the day before. The rest of the Marauders join us shortly after. 

“Where’s James and Snape?” Remus asks curiously. 

“They were still asleep. We assumed that they weren't sleeping well so we just let them sleep.” 

“Yeah. Has Snape told you why? James hasn't told us anything so we were wondering if Snape had said anything to you guys.”

“Nope. He hasn't even said he isn't sleeping well we just know him well enough to be able to tell whether or not he says anything.”

“Same. I'm worried though. Something is going on and neither of them are telling us anything.”

“Us too.” 

“So what should we do?” Sirius asks. 

“I don’t know.” 

All of a sudden Narcissa is quietly standing to the side of my chair. 

“Lily…”

“Narcissa.”

“May we speak privately?”

“Umm Yeah. Sure just let me grab my juice.” 

I grab my goblet and follow her to a small alcove outside of the great hall. 

“All right. What did you want to talk about?” 

I ask trying not to blush. 

“Do you prefer females? It’s just GiGi says you do and I …”

She blushes.

“Yes. I do like girls. Do you?” 

If I thought she was blushing before I was very mistaken. 

“Yes…” 

We sit in awkward silence for a few moments. 

“Well next weekend is Hogsmeade weekend. Would you like to go with me?”

“As in on a date?” 

It’s my turn to blush. 

“Yes.”

“Of course. I would love to go on a date with you next weekend.” 

“Alright I have to go plan. I will send you a note with all the details in a few days.”

“Okay. I will see you this weekend.” 

She nods as we walk back into the great hall. We are both trying to get rid of the blush still staining our faces. GiGi and Sirius just grins. 

“What was that about?”

“She asked me on a date.”

“Really when?”

“This weekend. I guess she figured there would be more to do as it’s a Hogsmeade weekend.” GiGi just jumps up and down in his seat. Sirius just continues to smile. 

“Don’t worry I’ll help you pick your outfit. I wonder if Sev’s daisy dukes will fit you…” We all laugh as GiGi starts gushing. We all sigh again as we remember that our friends are currently passed out on their couch. 

“Do you think we should go make them some food or something?” Pettigrew asks softly. 

“Yeah or bring them something from the kitchens at least.” Sirius replies. We finish our food and decide to go and check on our sleeping lovebirds. They are still sleeping peacefully on the couch. We decide to make them macaroni and cheese. With hot dogs. I cut them so they are shaped like little octopi. I fry them as the Marauders make the mac and cheese. Remus dumps the noodles into the strainer. He puts the pan back on the stove and melts the butter he mixes in the cheese powder then adds the milk. He stirs until all the clumps are gone and the sauce is warm. He puts the noodles back in the pan and mixes it. We all pause momentarily as we hear them waking up. 

“What time is it?” Potter yawns. 

Sev gets his wand and casts a tempus. 

“It’s 6:30 in the evening.” 

They both sit up rapidly. 

“Holy shit!! It’s that late?”

“I can’t believe we slept in this late.”

Sev just yawns and snuggles back into Potters chest. 

“I blame the damn dreams. I don’t know about you but I haven’t been sleeping well because of them.”

“Yeah me neither.” 

He grabs his glasses and puts them on his face. Potter wraps his arms around Sev and rests his chin on his head. After a few moments of just sitting like that in silence Potter decides it’s time to get up.

“As comfortable as this is, We should probably try and find our friends so that they will not be freaking out. Also I need to mail the letter” 

Sev yawns but nods in agreement. He stands and wanders to his bedroom to change. Potter decides to use the bathroom while Sev changes. When Potter is finished he goes to change and Sev goes into the bathroom. We share a confused look and continue preparing the food. We put it onto two plates and set it on the table. We get some juice from the fridge and put it on the table to. We sit in chairs and wait for them to come in. Sev just pauses in the doorway with wide eyes. Potter of course just wraps his arms around him and raises an eyebrow at us. We just fold our arms and look at them. Potter finally decides to sit. He pulls Sev into his lap. They eat their food in silence. Potter just raises an eyebrow at us. 

“What letter?” Sirius asks.

“What dreams?” I ask. 

They share a look but decide not to respond. We just sigh and get comfortable. It seems we'll be here for a while. We just sit and wait for one or both of them to fess up. “We can sit here all night. So you can either fess up or we can sit here.” 

Again they share a look but don’t say a word. They share a look and apparently decide to tell us something.

“The letter is asking my parents to buy some potions ingredients so that Severus can make a potion that will help with the dreams.” Potter explains. 

“Real helpful Potter.” I snap and walk away. He just raises an eyebrow and looks at Sev. Sev just shrugs. They continue to eat their food. He keeps one arm wrapped around Sev. Sev only eats about half of the food on his plate. Potter tilts his head to the side. 

“You can have the rest if you want. I don’t really eat a whole lot.” Potter just blinks and files away that comment for later evaluation. Potter finishes his food and lets Sev stand so he can put the plates and silverware in the sink. 

“You can take a nap or something if you want. I’m going to go mail this letter really quick then I’ll probably come back and take a nap too.” 

Sev nods and yawns and goes into the living room. He sits and wraps himself in the blanket that they pushed aside earlier. Potter grabs his wand and a piece of parchment from the table and a tied letter. He walks out the door. We all decide to follow him. He goes to the owlery and finds his owl and ties the letter to its leg. He gives it a treat and then it takes off. He sighs rubs his face and then walks back to the dorm. He enters and then pulls Sev on top of him and wraps the blanket around them. He puts his glasses on the table and they fall back asleep. 

“I say we spy on them until we can figure out what is going on. We won’t confront them until we know what their doing and why. Any objections?” 

They all stay silent. So we are in agreement then. We decide to go to the library and research how to spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated. If improvements can be made feel free to let me know.


	7. chapter 7

I hate this. Why can't they leave us alone? It is so annoying. Stupid people. 

I ignore Lily, Lucius, GiGi, and Narcissa. They are literally picking us up in the mornings and not giving us any room to breathe. If this is their idea of spying they aren't doing a very good job. I sigh as I slam the door in their faces so they can't follow me into the bathroom. We've learned that is how we get some space. They don't attempt to get in the bathroom or the stalls in a public bathroom. I lock the door. 

“You too huh?” 

I sit in the bathtub with potter. I guess he's taken to hiding in here or something. “Yup. They are not doing a very good job of spying. Are they?”

“Spying…?... If they're trying to spy on us they don't make direct contact. The observe from a distance. Everybody knows that.”

“Apparently they don't.”

“It's not rocket science...why are they even trying to spy on us to begin with?” 

“Remember yesterday? They probably overheard our conversation and now are trying to figure out what we aren't telling them.”

“Fucking hell. Is it really that big of a deal that we aren’t telling them. I mean they’ll react badly. We both know that. Why would we tell them if we know they aren’t going to take it well?” 

“I know that. But try telling that to them.”

“No kidding.” 

He opens his arms and I move so I’m sitting in his lap and he wraps his arms around me. He rests his chin on top of my head. I lean my head back onto his person. We sit in silence as we wait and see if they'll get bored and leave. We sigh as it approaches the half an hour mark. I yawn and lay my head on his shoulder. He just moves so his back is leaning against the wall of the tub. 

“Have your parents replied yet?” 

“Nah. Sometimes it takes awhile for them to sort through the mail. It will probably be later today or early tomorrow. They probably won't send the ingredients until they talk to one or both of us.” 

“That makes sense. I hope they'll help. Or at least give us the money to buy them ourselves.”

“Me too.” 

We sit and contemplate the implications of either options. I wonder what if anything we will find out from the potion. Hmmm. I sigh and cover my mouth as I yawn. He yawns also. 

“I vote we take a nap and see if they are gone when we wake up.” 

“I agree.” 

He shifts so he's laying down as much as he can. He summons a blanket and pillow. He puts the pillow under his neck and covers us with the blanket. We yawn again and fall asleep. 

[lpov]

We all sigh and sit on the floor outside of their bathroom. (time skip a few hours later) I sigh and stretch my tired limbs. 

“I am hungry. I vote we let them sleep and make food.”

“Agreed. What should we make?”

“I don’t know. What do you feel like eating?”

“I kind of feel like take out but I don’t know how to make that and I don’t think there are any places near here that deliver.” 

“True. Maybe we can ask one of the house elves to go and pick some up for us.”

“True. Although we’d have to tell them to go in disguise.”

“Assuming that they would actually go and get it.” Remus points out. I sigh and lean against the counter. 

“That’s the problem with going to a wizarding school in the middle of the freaking Scottish Highlands.”

“No kidding. I wonder what they are waiting for?”

“Me too. I need to figure out what potion they are trying to make. Do you really think his parents will help?”

“Probably. I mean he is their only child. They also know that if they don’t he'll probably do something incredibly stupid.” 

We both pause as there is a knock on the door. We shrug and decide to answer it. 

“Remus…?...”

“Hi Mr.and Mrs. Potter.”

“Where is James?”

“He’s hiding in the bathroom. We all are wondering what they are talking about so they decided to follow them until they figure it out. They figured we wouldn’t follow them into the bathroom so they both are hiding in there.”

“Well shit.”

We all raise our eyebrows in surprise.

“Rea...Behave. I’m not bailing you out of jail this time.” 

“Fine.” She huffs at him. We decide to show them the bathroom. We precariously maneuver through our sleeping companions. We knock on the door and wait for any kind of response. They share a look. 

“James Get up.” Mrs. Potter yells. We hear a bunch of gasps and some panting from the occupants of the bathroom. 

“What?”

“I thought I just heard my moms voice. But that’s impossible she isn’t here.”

“You hear voices and people say I’m the crazy one.”

“No kidding.”

“Do you think they’ve left?”

“One way to find out.” They presumably stand and walk to the door. The door opens just enough that Potter can stick his head through. He finds all the them sleeping on the floor in front of the door. He closes it. 

“No. They are all asleep in front of the door.”

“Oh dear. Perhaps if we can escape before they wake up we can go to the library and do some more research.” 

“Yeah. I should probably check the owlery first though. Check and see if they responded yet.”

“Good idea. Wait was Lily there?”

“No. I didn’t see Evans or Remus for that matter. Why?”

“Because Lily is a super light sleeper. The smallest noise can wake her up. Also If she isn’t asleep she will most likely be trying to hunt me down. She’s very protective like that.”

“I see. Yeah Remus is a light sleeper too. So either they are somewhere else in the dorm or somewhere around the school.”

“Yup. I don’t see why they’re making such a big deal about us not telling them. If we did they’d get mad and start a fight. But if we don’t they’ll continue to stalk us and continue their horrendous attempt at spying.”

“Yeah. We should probably decide which is the lesser evil of the two.” 

“Probably. I would say we could tell them some things just withhold certain facts but I know that wouldn’t work. They’d just keep digging or stalking until they find out everything.”

“Damn we have persistant friends.” 

“Yup. So are we risking being caught by Lily and Lupin and going or staying and hoping they’ll get bored and leave?”

“I’m not sure. I do need to go to the owlery and check though. Eries gets mad if I take to long to check.”

“But what about if you're asleep?”

“Then she’ll go to the owlery. She’ll wait for me there. Unless I take too long then she’ll get impatient and come find me and bother me until I take the letter.” 

“I see. Knowing wizards it’s probably spelled differently than it’s pronounced?”

“Yeah. It’s pronounced Heiress but spelled E r i e s.”

“Yeah I miss Icy. She was my Mothers owl. Until my Sperm donor snapped her neck.”

“Oh dear. That is horrible. Was she white?”

“Yeah. She had blue markings all over and the tips and edges of her wings and tail where a very pale blue. Mother wouldn’t take care of her so I did. As cliche as this sounds she was my very first friend. I didn’t meet Lily until after I had found her and nursed her back to health.”

“Wow. I was such a dick too. It doesn’t change it or make it right but I really am sorry.”

“Eh. It’s not a big deal. You are quite comfortable though so I may just decide to keep you around. As a free traveling pillow. God I’m so weird.” 

Sev comments. 

“I can live with that. Alright well I’m going to go check the owlery. Are you staying here?”

“Yeah. I think I’ll go read a book or something.”

“Alright. Make sure you lock your door. I’ll stop by the kitchens and get some food on my way back. I will knock twice, that way you’ll know it’s me and will know it’s alright to open the door.”

“Alright.” 

The door opens again this time Potter carefully makes his way out of the bathroom in between the sleeping people on the floor. Sev trips and Potter catches him. He helps Sev make his way through the people. Sev goes into his bedroom and locks the door. Potte stops in the doorway of the living room. 

“Mom...Dad…?...What are you doing here?”

“We came to talk about your letter.”

“Oh I see. Well let me wake them up and get them all to leave and then we can talk about the letter.”

“Fine. You might as well go and get the Prince boy also.”

“His name is Snape. Not Prince.” Sevs mom snaps. 

“Mrs. Snape.” Potter and I greet at the same time. 

“I told you both already. Just Eileen is fine.”

At this point everyone else wakes up. They all stretch and stand. Narcissa comes and wraps her arms around me. I lean into her. Potter just blinks at us. He shrugs and decides that it’s time to get us to leave.

“Okay. Bye.” 

The Marauders just stand and blink at him. 

“James…”

Sirius starts.

“Bye.” 

Potter interrupts. They sigh and walk towards the door. 

“You might as well come on. He isn’t going to have whatever conversation is about to be had until we all leave.”

We all grumble but leave anyways. 

“I’m only going to say this once. If anything happens to him, If he is ever hurt, or upset, or anything...I will kill you. I’m not going to let him get hurt because you decided to try a new thing.” I get right up in his face. 

“I can say the same thing to you. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the arguments.” He just stands there and stares at me like I’m doing to him. I turn and grab Narcissas hand and storm to the exit. The portrait slams closed behind us.


	8. chapter 8

[Jpov]

Once I have finally gotten rid of them I decide to knock on Severuses door. He opens it after a moment. 

“That was fast.”

“Actually I didn't go. Remember how I said that they wouldn't decide either way until they talked to one or both of us?”

“Yes.”

“Well they are standing in the living room for that reason.”

“Oh. Well that was faster than I expected.”

“Yeah I know. I would have figured they'd wait until the weekend at least and meet us at Hogsmeade or something.” I sigh and grab my blanket cuz it's super cold in here for some reason. I follow him into the living room. I wrap myself in my blanket and run right into his back. He looks at me when I wrap my arms around him so I don't fall. He helps me maneuver so i can see what's going on. I sigh as I find our mothers engaged in a screaming match. They are trying to attack each other. Mr. Potter has his arms around his wife and is trying to keep them off of each other. We shrug and James makes me sit on a chair safely out of the way of the catfight. I roll my eyes at him. He wraps his arms around mothers waist and keeps her from attacking his dad in trying to get to the other woman. I sigh and point out that we are not going to be giving excuses if the headmaster shows up to kick them out. They pause and get corralled into separate corners of the room. James decides that she is calm enough. I maneuver into his lap when he sits beside me on the chair. He wraps his arms around me and we adjust the blanket so that we are both covered. 

“Why the hell is it so cold in here?”

“I don't know but it's irritating me. I'm going to be pretty much permanently sick if they don't change the temperature of the room.” 

He sighs and rubs my back in a soothing motion. I lean my head on his shoulder. Once we are comfortable we look up and find them just staring at us. The headmaster and the Prince family walk in again. They all take seats and wait for one of us to say something. 

“I'm sorry for interrupting but as Mrs. Snape is unable to make rational decisions herself it has become apparent that Mr. Snape is unfit to care for them. He will be charged with domestic and child abuse. They both are being charged with neglect. Mrs. Snape will most likely be sent to St. Mungos or some other institution. As such guardianship of Severus will go to his grandparents. That being said I have taken the liberty of contacting St. Mungos and the proper muggle authorities. I have invited them here to discuss all of this with all of us present.” 

I just sit and stare at the floor. James wraps his arms around me tighter and pulls me into his chest. I realize that I am shaking. 

[Jpov]

I just pull Severus closer to my chest. He isn't breathing or doing anything really. I sigh and pull my wand out of my pocket. I summon a textbook. I write a note telling Sirius to get the Slytherins and get here now. A few moments later our group of friends come running in. Evans and Malfoy are on the floor trying to get his attention. Everyone else just stands and watches. 

“Someone go get another blanket or two.” 

They all look at me confused.

“He's right. It will help us calm him down.” Narcissa nods and goes and gets like five more blankets. I take one and wrap it around Severus. I stroke his back and keep my other arm wrapped around him. He finally puts his hand over my heart. He slowly tries to copy my slow and deep breathing pattern. He slowly clams as I continue stroking his back and mumbling reassurances into his hair. Once he has stopped shaking and is breathing normally he pulls the blankets tighter around him and hides his face in my neck. I continue to stroke his back. He just breathes and holds onto me like he thinks I'm going to let him go or something. I hold him and continue murmuring hopefully soothing reassurances. He just holds onto me. I decide not to comment on the tears starting to soak my shirt. I put a silencing charm on the blanket and chair and cast a warming charm underneath the blankets. I poke my head in the blankets. “Do we need to leave for a bit?”

“No…” He sniffles. 

“What?”

“...”

“You were going to say something else. What was it?”

“Just don't leave me.” 

“I'm not going anywhere.” I assure him. I uncover my head. We can hear them but they can't hear us. I stroke his back and look at them to continue the conversation. 

“What set him off anyways?” Evans questions.

Beans as they can't hear us I point at the headmaster. She takes the hint and looks at the headmaster. 

“I shall show you the memory. I don't want to explain it again.” He pulls out his wand and a silver bowl that is attached to what looks like a projector appears. He summons a screen. He pulls a strand of silver liquid from his head.

~start memory~

The headmaster and the Prince family walk in again. They all take seats and wait for one of us to say something. 

“I'm sorry for interrupting but as Mrs. Snape is unable to make rational decisions herself it has become apparent that Mr. Snape is unfit to care for them. He will be charged with domestic and child abuse. They both are being charged with neglect. Mrs. Snape will most likely be sent to St. Mungos or some other institution. As such guardianship of Severus will go to his grandparents. That being said I have taken the liberty of contacting St. Mungos and the proper muggle authorities. I have invited them here to discuss all of this with all of us present.” 

I just sit and stare at the floor. James wraps his arms around me tighter and pulls me into his chest. I realize that I am shaking. 

[Jpov]

I just pull Severus closer to my chest. He isn't breathing or doing anything really. I sigh and pull my wand out of my pocket. I summon a textbook. I write a note telling Sirius to get the Slytherins and get here now. A few moments later our group of friends come running in.

~end memory~

“Oh. Well that explains why it was a really bad attack.” Evans comments. Our friends just stand and blink at us. All of a sudden Severus is tugging gently on my shirt. I recover my head with the blanket. 

“I'm hungry.”

“Me too. I will see if a house elf can make us something. What do you want?”

“Fruit.”

“That's it?”

“Maybe some yogurt to put the fruit in.”

“Alright.” I write a note to Sirius telling him to summon a house elf and ask for some yogurt and fruit to put in the yogurt. He does. 

“Tinky is sorry but we’s do not have any fruit.”

I recover my head. “What do you want instead of fruit?”

“I want berries. Like raspberries and blueberries and stuff.”

“Okay. I want some granola to put in it.” I write a note to Sirius telling him the rest of our request. He nods.

“Apparently they want some raspberries and blueberries and granola to put in it. I am only saying it cuz they are in a bubble and I don't feel like getting cursed for invading it. So I would be careful coming back if I was you.” Tinky nods and disappears. I sigh and continue to rub Severus back. Well so much for not telling our friends. Oh well I guess it couldn’t be helped. Hopefully we can avoid a total tantrum and meltdown. A few moments later Tinky returns with the requested yogurt and berries and granola. Tinky puts the tray on the table. I carefully expand the bubble so that I can reach the food. 

“So why exactly are you guys here?” Sirius asks my parents. 

“We are here because we need to talk to James and Severus. They are wondering if we will buy some potions ingredients for them.”

“What potion is it for?” Evans asks.

“We have a guess of which potion it is. That’s why we came to talk to them. It is a potion way above their level.”

“Actually Snape is a wicked potions brewer. He was moved to seventh year potions in first year.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. He is wicked good at potions. If you don’t believe us you can have him brew a seventh year potion if you want.”

I recover my head. “Hey Severus…?...”

He looks at me. We are both eating our yogurt. He tilts his head to the side in a very cute manner. 

“Do you feel like it?”

“Always. Which potion do they want made anyways?”

I nod and put down my empty bowl on the tray. I pick up the textbook and write a note to Sirius. 

Severus says he’ll do it. Which potion do they want?

“Snape says he’ll do it. They want to know which potion you want?”

“Hmmmmmm Bella says she needs some more of the cramping potion. That potion isn’t even taught here. We could have him make that one.” 

They all pause for a moment and think about it. 

“Does he have the stuff to make it?”

I move the blanket so I can see him. He nods. I let go of the blanket and grab the book and write a response to Sirius. 

He says he has all of the stuff to make it. Is that the one they want?

“Yeah. Snape says he has all the stuff to make it. Is that the final decision?”

They all share a look and then nod in confirmation. We all stand and decide to go to the dungeon to a unused potions classroom. Severus gets all of the necessary objects. He sets the cauldron over the burner which isn’t on yet. He summons his trunk and pulls out a bunch of empty vials and and all of the ingredients. He sets them on a table. He sets up quite a few caldrons honestly. We all sit and watch. 

“Hey Snape.”

“Yes Knott?”

“Do you have anymore of that headache potion? Mulciber is laying in his bed cuz he has a migraine.”

“Yes. I have both. Headaches and Migraines are two different things. You know how much they are.” 

He hands Severus five galleons. Severus gets in his trunk and gets the two potions. 

“Nice. That is a good way to make an income.”

“Yeah. It was Luciuses idea.” 

[time skip a few hours later]

I sigh as Severus ladles the finished potions into the vials and seals them. He puts them in his trunk and cleans all of the equipment. When it is all clean he puts it in his trunk also. They are all looking at him either impressed or afraid of the possibilities of him attacking them and all the evidence disappearing so he gets away with it. We return to the dorm. 

“Alright. If you really think that it’s necessary to make the potion.” My parents sigh. 

We nod as they walk away. All of the other people follow the headmaster to somewhere else. Severus just yawns and sits in the chair. I sit in the chair next to him. I wrap us in the blanket and stroke his back. 

“What do you want for dinner?” I yawn. 

He shrugs and yawns. Finally I decide to just ask a house elf for a sandwich. We eat our sandwiches and move to our separate beds. I lay there contemplating the events of the day and wait for sleep to come. Finally the blackness of sleep claims me.


	9. Chapter 9

[sspov]  
I sigh and toss and turn. I can't fall asleep for the life of me. Stupid headmaster. It's all his fault. I can't decide which is worse headmaster Riddle or headmaster Dumbledore. I just sigh and try to roll onto my other side. I sigh when sleep finally overcomes me.   
(Time skip next morning)  
I sigh as I yawn and stretch my limbs. That has got to be one of the worst nights sleep I've ever had. I'm lucky if I got maybe two hours of sleep in between nightmares and my own brain. It kept coming up with horrible scenarios. I sigh and decide to go and see about breakfast. I find James sitting at the table trying not to fall asleep. He jumps a little when he notices me. I am waiting for the coffee machine to make my coffee.   
“Rough night?” He yawns.   
“Yea...you too?”  
“Yup.”   
I sigh and wait for the coffee machine to finish making the delicious caffeinated beverage. After a while the pot it full. I get up and pour some into a mug. I get out all of the additives. “Want some coffee?” I ask. He yawns and shrugs.  
“Why not.” I pour him a mug and then levitate all of the additives to the table. I return to the table. I hand him his mug and take my seat. I make mine how I usually do. He adds some sugar and French vanilla creamer. He takes it and grimaces. I chuckle.  
“Not your favorite? That's okay it very rarely is. Most people only drink it for the caffeine.”  
“Caffeine?”  
“Yeah. It helps you stay awake when you're really tired. They put it in soda and coffee and energy drinks and things like that.”   
“Seems useful. Especially since neither of us have been sleeping well lately.”   
“Yeah. I have some energy drinks. Remind me later and I'll get you one. I tend to drink them like they're water. So I have a huge supply.”  
“I see. Do you drink all of your supply?”  
“No. I only get about three fourths of the way through it on a bad year where I don't sleep well more often than not. Normally I only get through about half of it.”  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah. I have two brands that I drink. Rockstar and Monster. If you remind me later I'll show you.”   
He nods. We sit in silence as we drink our coffee. Once I am finished I get another cup. This process continues until I am on like my third cup. I decide that I have had enough. Especially if I want to have some Monster or Rockstars later. James just raises an eyebrow at me. I chuckle as we go to meet our friends for breakfast. He is literally jumping around. I chuckle. Ah the wonders of coffee. All of my friends just roll their eyes at me. The Marauders are just standing there looking lost and confused.   
“What did you give him?” Lupin questions as he is trying to keep him from attempting to climb the wall.   
“I asked if he wanted a cup of coffee. He didn't even finished the one cup he had. He only drank about half of it.”  
“Are you sure? He's acting like he drank a whole pot.”  
“I'm sure. That's what happens with people who don't have that much caffeine on a daily basis.”   
My friends and I laugh as he starts bothering the other two.   
“You weren't kidding when you said people don't drink that for the taste. It really does help you stay awake.”  
“Yup.”   
He bounces to me and wraps his arms around me. He stops bouncing. He rest his chin on top of my head. I sigh and rest my arms on top of his. If I lean back into him well nobody else needs to know about it. We enter the great hall and ignore the questioning eyes of the headmaster. He is always watching me it's kind of weird. I kind of wonder why. Then I remember that I really don't care and just ignore it. But I think my friends have started to notice it also. They share a look over my head but don't say anything. James just sighs and pulls out my chair. Of course the only table left is the one right by the teachers table. Of course. I sigh and sit. He helps me push my chair in. Then he sits in his own chair. All of a sudden a pretty black owl with white spots comes and drops a package in his lap. She lands on his shoulder. He unties the letter attached to her leg. He pets her. He hands her some bacon.   
“Thanks Eris.” She moves to his arm and lets him stroke her head. I decide to pet her once myself. She relaxes as I continue petting her. James is feeding her bacon. James gives her another piece of bacon.  
“Okay. It's time to go to the owlery. If you behave maybe we'll come visit later.” She tilts her head to the side and nips his ear affectionately and flies away.   
“She seems like a good owl. She's very nice.” I comment as I eat some food.   
“Yeah. She loves meeting new people. Especially ones who give her attention. She loves being petted.” He nods.   
He continues to eat his food. Our friends are just sitting there looking at us like we've lost our minds. Lily just tilts her head to the side. Narcissa rubs her arm and slips her hand into Lilys. He finishes his food and unties the letter.   
“What’s it say?” I inquire curiously.   
“It says they got everything except the unicorn tears.”  
“The potions classroom should have some in the store rooms. If not I know where we can get some.” He nods.   
“Are you finished?”  
“Yeah.” I nod. We stand and start walking to the dungeons where the potions classrooms are. He sighs as our friends all grab some form of carrable food and stand and follow us. We generally ignore them as we walk to the store room. He is surprised that it isn't even locked or anything.   
“Shouldn’t this be locked?”  
“Yes. But Slughorn is an idiot. I generally take most of the ingredients I need from here.”  
“He never notices?”  
“Nope. Also he never goes out and gathers any that’s why the students have to have a years supply. So I will sometimes go and harvest them myself.”   
“I knew he was an idiot but jeez.”  
“Yes. It is quite annoying. I really don’t even tolerate him. Unfortunately there isn’t another decent Potions Master available to hire. Especially for the cheapskate salary that Dumbledore paid.”  
“Hopefully the new one won’t be such a biased dick.”  
“Hopefully.”  
“I was looking at some of the classes they taught before Dumbledore took over. It seems like we’re getting cheated. At one point Hogwarts was the best wizarding school in the world.”  
“Until Dumbledore showed up and ruined everything.” I finish.   
“You know I have been trying to get my dad to get rid of him. It hasn’t worked. Granted we would need Lord Riddle to agree to make sure he can't weasel his way back in.”  
“Really. So between the two of you you own Hogwarts?”  
“Pretty much. I won’t until my dad either dies or gives up the Lordship. In which case it will pass to me.”  
“How interesting.”   
“Yup. I don’t think Dumbledore wanted anybody including us to know about it.”  
“Idiot.” I scoff. He humms in agreement. “Will you check up on the top self? I can’t reach it without a stool.” He looks on the self.  
“Okay what am I looking for?”  
“It should be a milky white. It should sparkle like little stars.”  
“Like this?” He asks as he grabs and shows me a tiny bottle.  
“Yes. But we need more. So either we can try to sneak into the forest now or we can wait until tonight...It’s up to you I really don’t care when we go.”   
“I don’t either. Do you think it would be easier to wait until tonight?”  
“Probably. Unless they put a ward or something that alerts them when someone enters or leaves. I don’t know if they did or not. I know they were talking about it though.”  
“Oh dear. That could complicate things.”  
“Yup. But I haven’t been caught yet so….”  
“When did you last go?”  
“Five days ago. Maybe four. I can’t think properly. All of the days are blending together from lack of sleep.”  
“Me too. Oh well It’s worth a shot. So shall we meet in the living room at like 11?”  
“Probably. Then we can get out of the castle and still make it in time. At least if we hurry.”   
He nods. He puts the Unicorn tears in his pocket. We return to the dorm and sit on the couch. I grab a blanket and Game of Thrones. He arragnges the blanket when I sit in his lap. He wraps us in the blanket and then opens the book to the beginning.   
“You don't mind that I am start at the beginning do you?”  
“No.”   
He nods. He strokes my side as he reads. A few moments in and I fall asleep.   
[jpov]  
I continue strolling his side as he falls asleep. I continue reading. He was right. Game of Thrones is a good book. I wonder what if anything the potion will tell us. Hopefully something good. I finish the entire book and then decide to take a nap. I put the book and my glasses on the table. I carefully shift to where I am laying on the couch. I cover us both with the blanket and let sleep take over.   
[time skip a few hours later]


	10. chapter 10

I sigh as I rub my face tiredly. I stroke Severus hair as he continues to sleep on my chest. I put my glasses on and grab my wand. I cast a quick tempus. It's only 6:30. Gods damn it. I decide to just relax and let him sleep for a little bit longer. He is so peaceful when he sleeps. Normally he has all of these prickles that prevent anybody from getting close. If I ever run into his dad it isn't going to end well. I hope his grandparents are decent. It's going to be very bad if they aren't. Although if we end up being any kind of mates for whatever reason I could take him and nobody would be able to do anything. Honestly I think the potion will give us the answers we’re looking for. I know that it's more than likely for me to have a creature inheritance. I'm not sure about the princes though. Although if what I think is right then they'll have to tell me. As the obvious mate that knows about these things it is within their interests to make sure I am aware of all possibilities. So that I could take care of him and any future children. It is well within my rights to do so. As long as what I think is correct and we are actually mates. It didn't take me a long time to find the book. It was me trying to decide on how he would react. Even if it isn't a creature mate ship it won't be too difficult to figure out which of the various other bonds there are that it is. Granted it is probably a creature bond as I've only heard of dreams like that for creature matings. Otherwise we'd be having dreams of past lives. Which we aren't so...That’s out. Hopefully he will react favorably to the most likely news from the potion. I cast another tempus. Ugh it's only 6:40. This is going to take forever. Stupid time. Why does it have to go so slow? It drags on forever when you're waiting for something. But when you are having fun it flies by. Stupid time. It sucks. I sigh and decide to make dinner. I carefully lift him while I stand. Once I am standing I gently lay him back down on the couch. I make sure he's completely covered. I enter the kitchen. Hmmm what should I make for dinner… After a few minutes I decide to make homemade lasagna for dinner. I pull out all of the ingredients. I put some noodles in the pan. Then I cook the hamburger. Once I drain the grease I mix it with the pasta sauce. Then I add the egg to the cottage cheese with the parsley. I mix it. Then I spread some of the meat mixture on the noodles. Then I spread the cheese mixture then place two more noodles. I repeat this process until I have used all of the mixtures. I put the rest of the noodles back in the cupboard. I then cover the top with grated cheese. I turn on the oven and wait for it to preheat itself. Once it is the correct temperature I put the lasagna in. I set the timer for 45 minutes. I periodically check on it. Once it starts getting warm you can start to smell it. Severus comes wandering in the kitchen wrapped in the blanket. 

“What are you making it smells delicious?”

“I decided to make lasagna for dinner.”

“Oh I see.”

“Yup. Did you have a nice nap?” I ask as he yawns. 

“Yes. Did you?”

“Yup.” 

He sits in his chair across the table from me. A few moments later the timer starts beeping at is. I turn off the oven and grab the hot pads and open it. I grab the lasagna and put it on top of the burners of the stove. “Can you hand me some plates?” 

He stands and gets two plates from the cupboard. He also gets two glasses. He hands me the plates and put the glasses on the table. He gets two forks and sets them on the table. He gets the chocolate milk from the fridge and pours himself a glass. 

“Is chocolate milk okay?”

“Yeah.” He pours some in my glass too. He puts it back in the fridge. I cut squares of lasagna and put one on each of our plates. I put them on the table and grab the salt and pepper. I sprinkle some on my food and then put it in the middle of the table. I sit and start eating my food. Severus is also eating his food. Once we are done we put the leftovers in the fridge and return to the living room. We return to the couch. I lay down and he lays ontop of me. I recover us with the blanket and stroke his back. I am pausing for a few moments here to note that his hair is incredibly soft and not greasy. It really is only when he returns from summer holidays that it’s like that. Stupid father. He better hope we never run into each other in a dark alley in the middle of the night. I really don’t like him. It doesn’t help my case that I was such a dick. For the millionth time since I actually said it I regret what I said on the train before any of this started. Oh well I can’t change the past. All I can do is try to make a better future. We just lay there in comfortable silence. I continue to stroke his back and hair. I sigh and decide to check the time. 9:30. Gods damn it time move faster. We need to go and get the last ingredient for the potion. I sigh again.”Severus?” He looks at me curiously. 

“Do you want to take a nap again? I'll probably set an alarm to wake us up in time. But all this sitting and waiting is going to drive me crazy.” He shrugs. 

“It would be a good idea. I'll probably fall asleep on you anyways.” 

I nod and set an alarm. I put my wand and glasses on the table and we both fall asleep again. 

(Timeskip)

[sspov]

I sigh as an obnoxious beeping noise is filling the room. I yawn and stretch and then look around. Oh yeah we decided to take a nap before we have to go get the unicorn tears for the potion. James is still sleeping. I sigh as he wont let me get out of his arms to go to the bathroom. “Wake up.” I say as I try to shake his shoulders but end up just running my hands up and down his chest. It takes a few seconds but he does actually wake up. 

“What time is it?”

“I'm not sure your alarm went off. But I need to go to the bathroom so if you could let go that would be lovely.” He stretches and lets me out of his arms. I stand and he stretches more and get his glasses and wand. I go to the bathroom and take care of what I needed to. I wash my hands and go and get my wand and potions gathering supplies. I return to the living room. Potter is waiting with his map and invisibility cloak. I yawn. 

“What time is it?”

“10:00. I figured it would be wise to have some time to get everything we need and prepare to go.”

“Good idea.” 

“Do you want to eat something before we go? Or just wait until we come back?”

“It would be better to wait. The forest life forms don't enjoy foreign scents. Also I figured I could restock on most of my other personal ingredients while I was already out there.”

“Good thinking. That way you don't have to do it later.” 

I nod and wrap myself in the one flimsy cloak that I have. I put a warning charm on it. Or three. It doesn't do much but it's better than nothing. I sigh as he wraps me in one of his. He puts a really good warming charm on it. Then he wraps the invisibility cloak on us and opens the map. He makes sure that the path is clear. Also he takes me through a bunch of secret passages and shortcuts that I'm sure nobody else knows is there. I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that he technically owns the school. Or at least three fourths of it. Headmaster Riddle owns the other forth. I lean into his chest as he wraps his arm around me. I sigh as we pause to let the people outside of the passage pass. Once they are gone he opens the entrance and gently helps me through. I am standing and waiting for him to close it. Naturally I have to trip over nothing and face plant into his chest. What the hell? Why am I the one that always trips over nothing? He strokes my hair and helps me stand up again. We continue on our way to the forest. We pause as we find pretty much everybody sleeping by the front doors. We sigh and hold our breathe so we can move through them. We finally get to the front doors and we are carefully making our way through the mass of sleeping friends and families. We are on the other side of the doors when we stop holding our breathe. 

“What the hell is wrong with people?”

“No idea. But I've been saying that for years.” 

He sighs and pulls the cloak off. He puts it in his pocket, and we start crossing the grounds to get to the forest. We pause before we enter the forest to discuss the plan. I explain my usual modus operandi.


	11. chapter 11

“So I will go and get the Unicorn tears and other live ingredients. You can find these plants. You put them in one of these vials and cast a sealing spell then you put one of these labels on it. Make sure you put the right label on the right vial.” 

“Okay. How do I know if i have the right plant?”

“I included a description and a picture of each of them on the list.”

“OH I see.”

“Yup. If there is a special method or something then that is also included in the list.”

“Okay. When should we meet up back here?”

“HMmm like an hour and a half from now? That’s generally how long it takes me.”

“OKay. Here you should take this so that way if you finish early you can write my name and a message and I’ll get it in this one.” 

He hands me a textbook. I nod and put it in my pocket. We split up and go to complete our various tasks. I sigh as I decide to try and go hunt down a Unicorn to collect the tears. They should be at the one smaller lake (river) drinking and eating the plants around the area and generally hanging out. I sigh and continue to walk to the correct area. I quietly enter the clearing and pause by the edge. I wait for them to notice me. I sigh and wait for them to choose who will come and talk to me. I sigh and wait for Sparkles to come to me. Apparently they have decided to have Sparkles come and talk to me. I wait for him to come closer and wait as he touches his horn to the ground. When he straightens he comes closer and I softly stroke his muzzle. He gently nudges me as we notice pretty much everyone else is standing in the trees watching. We decide to ignore them. 

“What do you need little one?” He asks. 

“I need some tears so I can make a potion for an inheritance test.”

“This wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with that guy?” He asks as he nods once and then starts to cry. 

“What guy?” I ask as I hold the vial to collect the falling tears. 

“You know which one.”

“I do?”

“Yes you do. You realize that this test could change everything right?”

“Yes. I am aware. We will figure out how to handle that when that time comes. For all we know the test might not even work.” 

“Are you doubting your own skills?”

“Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous. I’m just saying that it might not lead to anything. Maybe it’s not an inheritance causing it.”

“That’s true. However you can’t dismiss the possibility altogether. I have a feeling that it will be good for you.” 

“You’re so weird.” I roll my eyes at him. We both chuckle. 

“But seriously don’t dismiss him just yet. He could still surprise you.”

“Yeah. You still need to come and visit more.” Rainbow interrupts. 

“Bring him around too. We need to have a conversation with him.” Shadowfax comments. We all bow in respect. 

“You are one of our own. We are not going to stand by and let you get hurt.” Sera Shadowfaxs wife comments. They come and nudge me. I stroke their muzzles and hug them for a moment. 

“But seriously bring him with you next time you come visit.”

“Right because that totally wouldn’t scare him off.”

“If he gets scared off he isn’t worth your time anyways.” They all snort. 

“Not that he is in the first place...but that’s a rant for another day. I have to go and collect some other stuff to restock my own supply.”

“Or you could just stay and talk more and take the stuff we already gathered for you.” They motion to the already collected and properly stored ingredients. I sigh. 

“Fine. But only for a little bit. I do have to go back before tomorrow morning.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll have enough time.” 

I sigh but never the less join them by the edge of the lake. We all sit and soak in the moonlight and the calm peacefulness that surrounds the clearing. We sit and just relax for a while. Finally I decide it's time to go back. I pull out the textbook and write a note telling him that I am finished and that I will wait at the designated meeting place. 

I have finished collecting. I shall wait by the edge of the forest.

Kay. I'm almost done. I just have to get a couple more things. 

I sigh and proceed to the designated meeting place. When I get there he is finishing putting the label on the last vial. He wraps the cloak around us once more. We proceed to the school. We make it all the way to the dorm without any issues. He removes the cloak and we take the ingredient a into my room. We place them in my trunk. 

“So do you want to warm up some lasagna or just have sandwiches or something?” He asks looking in the fridge. 

“I kind of want macaroni and cheese actually.”

“Now that I think about it that does sound really good.” He decides. He gets the boxes out of the cupboard and I get the pan and the strainer. I fill the pan with water and put it on the stove. I get out the butter. I place it on the counter. When the water is boiling he pours in the noodles. He stirs them every once in awhile while I go to the bathroom. When I am finished I wash my hands and dry them. I walk back to the kitchen. “Do you have the book? I was going to look at it to see when would be a good time to brew it.”

“Yeah. Although when we are done eating we should probably go to sleep. You can look at it tomorrow.”

“Alright. Although it is going to be difficult as classes resume tomorrow.”

“Damn. I forgot about that.” 

He yawns and I take my seat at the table. I also yawn. “Remind me in the morning to show you my energy drinks. We'll need them.” I comment as I realize that it is two in the morning. We yawn again and wait for the noodles to be soft. Once they are soft he drains the water from them. He puts some biter in the pan and gets the milk. He pours some in the pan. He then adds the cheese powder and stirs it. He turns on the stove and waits for it to simmer. Once it does he turns off the stove and carefully dumps the noodles back into the pan. He mixes it and then separates it onto two plates. One he hands to me the other he keeps for himself, We start eating. Once we are done we put our plates and forks in the sink and then proceed to go to sleep. We separate and go into our rooms. Hopefully we will be able to sleep tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

I sigh as I yawn and stretch. Or attempt to stretch anyways. I sigh as I find myself pulled back into the arms of the person who apparently decided to sleep in my bed….wait. This isn't my bed. Or even my room. Where the hell am I?   
“Severus...what's wrong? It's too early to be this squirmy.”   
Oh so it's James. Hmmm so that's not as horrible as I thought. “Wake up.” I push slightly on his chest.   
“What's wrong?”   
He sits up and wraps me in his arms again.   
“How did I get here? I fell asleep in my bed.”  
“You don't remember?”  
“Remember what?”  
“You were sleepwalking. You kept walking it I the portrait. I think it locked itself to keep you in here. The thudding is what woke me up. I went to see what it was. You were just repeatedly walking into the back of the portrait. Your eyes were open so I'm not sure what it was exactly. I stopped you from hitting your head again and took you back to your room. I laid you back down and fucked you in and everything. At some point you grabbed my shirt. You refused to let go. So I brought you in here cuz you wouldn't let go.”  
“Oh. I'm sorry.”  
“It's fine. Have you been known to sleepwalk before?”  
“Not to my knowledge. You could ask Lucius though. He was my roommate until the switch.”   
“Okay. Well let's get some breakfast then we'll see if we can hunt down Malfoy. Is that alright?”   
I nod. What is going on? This is starting to cross into the creepy disturbing area. He rubs my back and just holds me to his chest for a few moments. Once I have stopped shaking he lets me stand up and stretch. Huh I didn't even realise that I was shaking to begin with. Well stranger things have happened I suppose. He chuckles after he stands as I wrap myself in his arms again. He rests his chin on my head. He grabs a blanket and wraps it around me. Then we proceed to the kitchen to make breakfast. I sigh as he lifts me up and sets me in the counter. I wrap my arms around him so I don't fall off.   
“So what do you want for breakfast?”  
“I don't care….OHH...Can we has eggs? And bacon?” I randomly declare after a few moments of silence. He shrugs and gathers the ingredients.   
“Actually ham sounds better to me. Is that okay with you?”  
“Yeah.” I chirp cheerily as I weasel off of the counter and walk to his chair. I sit in his chair. He chuckles and gets the eggs and ham from the fridge.   
“How do you want your eggs?”  
“Hmmm over easy(sunny side up).”   
He nods and gets the no stick spray from the cupboard. He gets two plates and the spatula while he is gathering supplies. When they are almost done.  
“Severus. Can you come make the toast? Your eggs are almost done.”  
“Kay.” I chirp cheerily as I stand and get the bread from the cupboard.   
He just blinks at me for a moment but continues making the eggs. Once my toast is done I put it on a plate. He puts two eggs on the toast. He also puts two prices of ham on my plate also. He cooks his eggs the same way. Once his are almost done he puts his toast on a plate and puts three eggs and four pieces of ham on his plate. I grab the silverware and walk back to the table. He has the plates. He sets them down and sits in his chair. I sit on his lap. He strokes my hair and eats his food. When we are done we put the dishes in the sink. We go and change into some robes for classes that are resuming today. We meet in the living room.   
“Ready to hunt down Malfoy?”  
“Yup. Time to hunt Lucius.” I chirp again. Why am I chirping? Why am I so bubbly and happy at the moment? Who the hell knows. He wraps his arm around me and we pause before we exit so we can examine the map. We find Lucius in the great hall at the table we have taken every time we've been there. With all of the rest of our groups that have apparently started combining themselves. We clear the map and he folds it and puts it in his pocket. Then we proceed to exit the dorm and walk to the great hall. We enter and take a seat by Lucius.   
“Malfoy.”  
“Potter.”  
“We need to talk.”  
“About?”  
“About Severus sleepwalking and not remembering anything. Most people who sleepwalk have some recollection of previous incidents. From what I’ve gathered from Severus He doesn’t.”  
“So happened again last night then?”  
“So it has happened before…”   
I am completely ignoring them. I am bouncing in my chair. At least until James notices and pulls me into his lap. I sigh and start playing with his fingers. I really don’t know why I am acting like this. It is very strange. Oh well. He lets me amuse myself with his hand.   
“What the hell is going on?”   
Lily suddenly interrupts.   
“That’s what we’re trying to figure out Red. Relax.”  
“So it’s happened again?”  
“Apparently.”   
They sigh and we all share a look. When Lucius sees Regulus walk in he gets his attention. Once Regulus is seated Lucius continues.   
“Did you bring the book?”  
“Yes. I still don’t understand what that has to do with anything though.” He reaches into his bag and pulls out a big old looking book. He notices Severus and raises an eyebrow.   
“Hi Regulus.”   
Severus chirps. He just blinks and then looks at Lucius.   
“You get it now yes?”  
“Yeah. We’ll have to get him to take an inheritance test though. To be sure.”  
“Which Sev is going to be brewing sometime in the near future.”   
“Oh good. That will help greatly. Assuming he’ll actually show it to us.”  
“Which will be a task in and of itself. Which is why we need your help.”  
“Me?”  
“Yes. He won’t show us because he knows we’d get involved. You however are a completely different story.”   
“You do realize that he is sitting right there and can most likely hear us right?”  
Regulus points out.   
“He is not himself at the moment. He isn’t going to remember anything about today come tonight.”   
“Really?”  
“Yes. That’s I why I had you get this particular book on creatures. Hopefully one or more of the creatures in this book will have one or more of the behaviors he is exhibiting right now. It will also tell us how to handle the behaviours he is exhibiting. Anyway you look at it I’m pretty sure he has at the very least some of one of these in his inheritance.” We all pause our conversation as the headmaster and all of our parents and families show up.   
“They don’t teach about those creatures anymore?”  
We all pause as the headmaster notices what book we are all looking at. Severus is still just happily playing with my hand. We shake our heads no. He groans and facepalms.   
“Ugh. Just one more thing to add to the ever growing list of things to fix now that Dumbles is gone.”  
We all sigh and nod once. We look around and just now notice that everybody is watching us and listening to our conversation. Stupid people.   
“So I have decided that the two of you can skip your classes today in order to brew the potion.” The headmaster tells me. Severus is just playing with my fingers still.   
“Are you sure that's a good idea? Not that I doubt Severus skills but he doesn't seem like himself and I am not sure if it would be safe to have him around potions right now.”   
“Good point. Then I will let you research things in the library and we'll worry about the potion tomorrow.”


	13. chapter 13

I sigh and nod. When Severus and I are finished drinking my coffee I get Severus attention. He briefly stopped playing with my fingers to be able to drink some coffee. “Are you ready to go to the library?”

He nods and chirps.

“Time for Library.” 

I chuckle and help him stand. Once he is standing to the side of the chair I stand. I push the chair in and grab our bags and say bye to our friends. They sit and pout when they remember that they have classes so they can't follow us. I wrap my arm around Severus and start the walk to the library. 

[SB pov]

“Damn I want to follow them and try to see what they are researching exactly.” Evans whines slightly. Narcissa just rubs her back comfortingly. 

We all turn and look at the headmaster who sighs and rubs his face. 

“Well now that they're occupied I can tell the rest of you the plan. Since they aren't saying anything to anybody we decided that your idea would be the best way to figure it out. Granted we have to make sure they don't notice that were following. Now we better go so that they don't get too far ahead.”

We pause and just start grinning maniacally when we realise what he just said. We all stand and get our stuff. We go to try and find them. We approach quietly behind them. We pause as they pause. 

“A boom bangy!” Snape randomly exclaims. 

“A boom bangy?” James asks confused. Snape picks it up and shows it to him. 

“What does it do?”

Snape grins and points it at the wall. He does something cuz with a bang it sends a projectile towards the wall. When it hits the wall you can see the surrounding cracks and the indent from where it tried to go through the wall. Snape turns.

“Boom bangy.” James takes it and puts it in his bag. Snape whines.

“Don't worry. I'm just holding the boom bangy. It's not going anywhere.” He even lets Snape see. Once Snape decides the boom bangy is not going anywhere. They continue down the hall. A person who randomly jumped back when he fired it is looking quite pale and sickly. 

“Why the hell is that just sitting in the middle of the damn hall way?!?!?!” 

James pauses and shrugs. 

“I have no idea. It does seem kind of dangerous doesn't it.” 

The person just face palms and walks away shaking his head at James. Snape had paused a few steps away from James. 

“What a strange guy.” James comments.

“Yup. Strange.” Snape chirps. James just shrugs and holds out his arm. Snape walk back and wraps it around himself. Then they proceed to the library. They pause before James opens the door. He sighs and rubs his face tiredly. 

“This is going to suck.”

“Yup. Suck.” Snape agrees in that creepily perky manner of his today. 

James sighs and finally opens the door. He sighs again and tries to find a book to distract Snape for a while so he can research. Snape returns after a few moments carrying a couple of books. You can’t tell what they are from the covers. Snape sits in a chair next to James and opens the first one. He opens it and looks at whatever it is for a while. All of a sudden he comments.

“OHhhh. Pretty.” 

He leans over and shows James. 

“OH that is very pretty.” 

When Snape goes back to his book, which we have discovered is a book of pretty pictures of the moon and accompanying scenery. Snape continues to look at the book. Every once in a while making pleased noises. Every so often showing an exceptionally nice one to James. James is looking at him every five seconds. He isn't going to get anything done at this rate. Finally Madam Pince the librarian walks over. 

“Mr. Potter… If you want we can try and have him play in the room that I keep for such occasions. Perhaps then you will be able to focus on studying. Nothing in there will harm him and he won’t be able to leave unless you are with him.”

“Oh… Really? I didn’t know that was a thing. We can try. I am not sure if he’ll want to stay in there but we can try. Those books aren’t going to entertain him for long.” 

Snape stopped and looked at James when he started talking. He stands and grabs their stuff. Snape follows silently. Madam Pince shows them a room behind her desk. Snape is immediately inside and consumed by all of the apparently fascinating things in the room. James just chuckles and sit at a nearby table so that he can still see the room and Snape. He resumes reading his books. Although this time he actually gets some stuff done. He occasionally makes note of something on a piece of parchment. Surprisingly he works right up until lunch time. He stands and stretches and goes to get Snape. He awwes as he finds Snape sleeping peacefully in the room. He gets down on his knees to the side of Snape. 

“Severus. It’s time to wake up.” 

Snape stirs and sits up and yawns. 

“Time’s it?”

“It’s time to go and get lunch.”

“Kay.” 

He stands and sleepily leans into his back. James chuckles and wraps his arm around him and pulls him into his side. 

“Sank you.” 

Snape sleepily mumbles to Madam Pince. 

“You’re welcome dear.” 

James grabs their stuff and proceeds to walk to the great hall for lunch. They’re mostly silent on the way to the great hall. We all take a shortcut so that it will seem like we were there waiting for them to show up for lunch. We sigh and take up casual positions while we wait for them. Snape comes and hugs Evans. When she lets him go he returns to James side and buries his face in his side. James strokes his back softly. We all continue into the great hall and take our usual seats at our usual table. We all sit and watch silently as James puts food on Snapes plate for him. If I had to guess I would say they are acting like this because of a unknown creature inheritance. Although I am not sure what inheritance Snape would have to get to act like he is. But apparently Malfoy and Regulus have some idea as they got a book. Probably from the Black family library. Snape rubs his eyes like a little kid does with their entire sleeve over their wrist. Then he picks at the food that James put on his plate. Once he took the first bite James finally got his own food and started eating. We all blink and look at our own plates when James notices us looking at them.

”What?” 

He asks in a manner that tells us he is not impressed. 

“Nothing.” I quickly respond. James just raises an eyebrow and rolls his eyes. We all put some food on our plates and start eating. This might be a little harder than I thought. I think as Remus and Peter Look at me with the same knowing look. I can tell they are thinking the same thing. How the hell are we going to pull this off. Especially without pissing them off. The rest of us share a look as we try to think of how we’re going to try to pull this off with them being as minimally pissed as possible. Hopefully it will work out and they won’t be totally pissed off at us for a ridiculously long time. But knowing our luck it will probably be the other way around. I bet Snape will pretend to be mad at us just to be a dick. Stupid Snape. Makes me wonder what is going on with Jamie to. Gods I want to see the huge fight when they finally get over whatever creature mating thing is going on here. Gods that will be amazing to watch. After a few moments of silence Remy decides to break the silence. 

“So how’s the research coming along?” 

“Meh. So far I haven’t found any relevant books. So I’m thinking there might be some in the restricted section. However I am not on a teachers good side so it’s not likely that I will get a permission slip to look there.” 

“Hmm. That could be a problem.” 

“Yup. So hopefully I will be able to find something. Otherwise Severus might not be very happy.”

“If he even expects you to be able to do anything.” Evans comments. The Snakes don’t say anything but you can see they all agree. I sigh and decide to ignore them. They can think what they want. The only one whose opinion I care about is Severus. I look at Severus as he starts trying to stab the table with his fork. I sigh and put a piece of meat on his plate. I grabbed his hands so he wasn't stabbing the table. I move the plate with the meat to where he was trying to stab. Then I let his hands go and he starts stabbing the meat. Peter hesitantly gets his attention. 

“Snape...are you okay?”

“Stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab…” He just keeps chanting stab as he stabs the meat. Once the meat is finally pulverized does he stop. When he stops I get his attention.

“Is he dead yet?”

“Yup. Dead.”

“That’s good. If only we could get away with killing the bastard in real life.” I sigh lamentingly. 

“KIll.” Severus sighs. I pull him into my lap and rub his back soothingly. 

“You might be just crazy enough to make this work.” Evans comments as she gets up and walks to the bathroom with Narcissa. Did she just give me some type of approval? Or permission or something? We all just sit and blink at their backs. I finish shortly before they return. 

“We have a free period next so well help you research some.” 

Evans says as she gets her bag and grabs Narcissas hand.

“That’s nice of you. Thank you for the help.” I say as I grab mine and Severuses bags. Once they are booth on my shoulder I wrap an arm around Severuses waist. When we get to the library I take them to the table from before. I set our bags down and take Severus to the room. Once he is safely playing inside I turn to talk to Madam Pince. 

“Judging by his behavior I would say he has at least some Moon creature. They are also coincidentally called Winter creatures. Granted that doesn’t narrow it down a whole lot. There are Moon Fae, Moon Elves, Moon Pixies, Nymphs, Dryads, ect…”

“Damn. But at least now we have some idea what we’re looking for.”

“Yes. These things should be taught…”

“But Dumbles got put in charge and ruined everything?”

“Exactly. So he moved all of the Creature Inheritance books into the restricted section. However when a student gets an inheritance I let them in to look at the information they most likely need to be able to survive.” 

She hands me a permission slip to be able to get in the restricted section to look for the necessary books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Writers block is such a pain. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to get typed out.


	14. chapter 14

I just stand there and blink for a moment as she turns to return to her desk. “Thank you.” 

She nods and resumes working on whatever she was working on. Evans and Black just shrug and follow me to the doors to enter the restricted section. A few moments later the rest of our friends show up. 

“I thought you said you couldn't get a pass?” 

Remy and Siri comment. 

“Yeah…Madam Pince just gave it to me. Apparently she thinks it'll help.” I sigh as I notice them looking at Evans and Black. They just shrug in response. 

“To far away to hear?” 

Siri asks quietly when he thinks Im far enough away to hear. Come to think of it I shouldn’t be able to hear them. I guess I’ll just chalk it up to the Inheritances looming over our heads at the moment. Weird. Hmmm I wonder if I am using some of Severuses creature traits. I’ll have to keep an eye out for any info on that too. They all sigh and decide to catch up. 

“So what are we looking for?” 

Peter asks. 

“Hmm Well I guess we can start by looking for anything related to Moon or Winter creatures. That seems like the best place to start.” 

The purebloods and those raised in the magical world share a look.

“Before you ask it was what Madam Pince thinks that Severus is.”

“That would honestly explain why he is acting like he is right now.” 

Regulus points out to the nods of the Slytherins. Evans just looks confused. With Remy. 

“Creatures are sometimes very picky about the humans they mate. However with the Princes they have mated with every creature you can think of and most likely some you haven't ever heard of. With the Princes it could be anything.” 

“That’s true. That's why this is going to suck ass. Basically I’m just waiting time until tomorrow when we can take the potion and know for sure.” 

“Although at this point I think it’s safe to say he at least has some Moon creature.”

Regulus points out.

“Yup. I wouldn’t be wasting time researching if i didn’t think it would help some.” I agree. 

“Now the question is which species and how much will it affect his normal behavior and things.” 

Malfoy points out. I nod. We decide to go and see if we can find any relevant reading material. I start looking in the closest isle. He takes the next one. When I find none I decide to see if he had better luck. 

“Anything?”

“Nope.”

“Damn. This is going to be harder than we thought.”

“Yep.” 

We sigh and take the next two isles. I sigh as they finally decide to start looking. I sigh as again I don’t find anything useful in the least. I run into Malfoy at the end of the isle. 

“Where should we put anything that might help?” 

He asks skimming through a book. 

“Just put it on the table with our stuff. We can look through and see later when we have as much as we can find that might be important.” 

He nods and goes and puts it on our table. I turn and start on the next isle. After like half an hour or so we all gather at the entrance of the restricted section with at least one book each. We checked all of the shelves. We sigh and go to the table. We sigh and move like four other tables next to ours in a row. To make one big table. We all grab a book and start trying to find anything relevant. Every once in a while someone will find something and we’ll add it to the read pile in front of me on the table. The irrelevant pile is on a table behind me. Every once in awhile someone will get up and put the irrelevant books back. We sigh as half of them leave to go to their next class. Evans and Black are rubbing their eyes. I sigh and thank them for their help when they leave to go to their next class. I sigh and rub my face as I stand and stretch. I decide to check on Severus. Last time I checked on him he was napping again. This time he is playing with the toys. I sigh and turn towards the table and find the librarian standing by out table. I walk back to the table and stop to the side of where she is standing. 

“You two should go outside. I will hold these for you until you come back tomorrow.” 

The librarian says as she grabs a stack and lugs it over to her desk. I sigh and help her. After a few trips we have all of them sitting safely on her desk. I thank her and grab our stuff. Then I go and get Severus from the room. He immediately is in my arms with his legs around my hips. I chuckle and stroke his hair. “I take it you’re bored also?”

“Bored.” 

He nods and whines then rests his head on my shoulder. I stroke his hair and decide to try and see if he wants to go outside. “So do you want to go outside for a while? You can run around and play in the grass.”

“Kay.”

He says not moving his head. I sigh and try to think of something to get him somewhat eager. “Hey at least you won’t be bored anymore.”

He thinks about it for a moment then decides that I have a point. 

“No bored?” 

He asks as he tilts his head to the side cutely. I nod. I set him down on his own feet and wrap my arm around his wrist. I sigh as we stop in the kitchen to get a snack before we go outside. Once we have a snack we proceed outside. I find a nice spot in the shade of a tree. I set our stuff down and sit. Severus sits next to me as we eat our snack. Once we are done I let him run around for a while. He starts chasing something. Which when he comes to show me a few moments after he goes farther away than I can see, I learn to be a pure black wolf. A few moments later a pure white wolf comes and sits next to us as we are petting the black one. I start petting the white one who laid its head in my lap. A few hours later I decide that it’s probably pretty close to dinner time. “Come on Severus. It’s time to go inside and get ready for dinner.“

He nods and stands. I stand and grab our bags. Then wrap my arm around him. We start walking towards the castle. 

“I think we made some new friends.” I comment as they are following us inside the castle. Severus just sighs and shakes his head. I chuckle and decide to go to the kitchen to get some hot dogs or something for our fuzzy new companions. We stop in the kitchen and get two steaks for our new friends. 

“Stay?”

“I don’t know if the headmaster will let them stay or not. We’ll have to wait and see.” 

He nods and starts trying to figure out the puzzle the house elves gave him. I lean against the wall and watch our new friends devour their steaks. When they are done the house elves refill the bowls of water that they put on the floor with the steaks. Severus finally figures out the puzzle. He sighs and hands it to a house elf with a disappointed.

“Done.”

I chuckle as he pouts and moves himself into my lap. I pet his head. 

“Maybe if you ask nicely they’ll find you some more puzzles…”

“Please…?...” 

He tilts his head in that cute confused manner that everybody knows. I chuckle and stand him up. I stand and stretch. I grab our bags and finally notice the little fuzz balls which are nudging at our legs. The white one even goes so far as to grab my pant leg with its mouth. Then it tugs enough for me to notice, but not enough to tear my pant leg. “Okay okay… geez you little fuzz ball. We’re going.” 

Severus just sighs and shakes his head at them as they happily yip at us and start running down the hall. 

“I wonder if we can convince them to stay outside…”

“None.”

“Yeah. I don’t have any ideas either. What should we even call them? We can’t call them you guys forever.”

“Ichi and Ni…?...” 

I shrug but nod. We sigh and continue to follow them down the hallway. I laugh as they are bugging some lingering students at the bottom of the stairs. I bend down and pick one up. I pass it to Severus. I pick up the other one. “What are you doing? Ichi and Ni.” They whine and look back at the terrified students cowering against the wall. “Yes well I can’t honestly help that they’re disrespecting you and Fenrir. People have for some reason forgot the fact that they were terrified by the Vikings. Unfortunately they don’t respect other peoples beliefs and things. It’s quite disturbing really.” 

They whine softly and lay their heads on mine and Severuses chests. 

“I think we need to get the hell out of here.” The one guy says to the other.

“He’s fucking insane!” The friend replies. 

“Yes I know that’s why we need to get the hell out of here.” The first one snaps. 

Severus just starts laughing maniacally. The entire hallway darkens and becomes cold enough that we can see our breathe. They freeze and stare at us wide eyed. 

“What the hell are you?”

“Your worst nightmare.” 

I chuckle and lead Sev to a convenient windowsill. I set him in it and set Ichi down by his feet. 

“You stay here Severus. Ichi you make sure that nobody bothers him.” 

Ichi yips and starts a patrol route around Severues feet. We share a look and chuckle. I chuckle and casually walk up behind them and grab their robes as they finally start trying to run away. I drag them kicking and screaming into an empty classroom. After a few moments they stop screaming. I ignore how they are all trying to peek in the room when I’m having Ni go and get a bird or something. After a few moments Ni comes back with three birds. I chuckle and pat their head. I pick it up and hand it to Severus. I pat Ichis head to. Then I pick up the birds and pull out my knife that I always keep hidden on my person. Can’t be to careful these days. They all just blink at me. Siri and Remy share a look. 

“Where the hell did you pull that from?”

“Oh this…?...I always have it on me so that I won’t ever be caught off guard. Can’t ever be too careful.” 

I giggle as they back away slightly as I am lazily swinging it around. I reply like it’s the most obvious thing on the planet. They have a non verbal argument as I pick up the dead birds and carry them into the room with me. I ignore how they are crowding in the doorway trying to see what I’m doing. I continue drawing runes and various other symbols that are used to curse your enemies. I emphasize the ones that bring your target chaos, madness, nightmares, etc. I do make a mental note of them taking pictures after I am done. I wipe my hands on their robes after I add the final symbols to their bodies. I dispose of the bloody bird carcauses. Then I clean my hands and return to Severus. I pat Ichi on the head and pick him up. 

“Done?”

Severus chirps. 

“Not yet. One more thing to do. First we have to figure out where they live and where their dorm is. Then we can complete our plan.” 

He nods. We continue to our dorm. We find a nice dog bed already here. We shrug and put them down. They start exploring. I wash my hands again and then dry them on a towel. Then I walk back into the living room and lay down on the couch. I pull Severus down on top of me. Ichi and Ni must have finished exploring cuz they return and lay down themselves in the dog bed. I sigh and grab my wand and cast a tempus. It’s only 5pm. Most people show up at 5:30 to get a seat. But dinner isn’t served until 6. I sigh and put my wand on the coffee table. Severus sighs. 

“Bored.”

“I know. I’m bored to.” 

I rub his back. I decide to summon Game of Thrones. I open it and start to read. We are able to finish another two chapters before it’s time to go find a seat. We stand and stretch. I pick up Ni and hand her to Severus. I make note of the gender. Can’t call them them or it forever. I pick up Ichi and note that Ichi is a male. Also I shall note their colors. Ichi is the white one. Ni is the black one. We stroke their heads as we walk to the great hall. We enter and go to our table to wait for our friends. A few moments later they slowly start trickling inside in pairs or small groups. There are two dog bowls by our chairs. 

“Damn. The house elves are good.”

“Good.” 

Severus chirps. I pull out his chair for him. I help him push it towards the table. Then I sit in my own chair. We are still stroking our little fuzz balls. Our friends enter and pause and look surprisedly at our new companions. They decide not to comment on it apparently. They just sit at their spots and greet everyone who is already here. After like ten minutes our entire group is present and seated. We generally ignore how the entire great hall is watching us. Then the headmaster and teachers and our parents and families and such walk in. The teachers go to the head table. Our families go to a couple of separate tables set aside. I roll my eyes and wait for the food to show up. Severus just shares an unimpressed look with me. We sit our fuzz balls down when steaks appear in their bowls. I sigh and get some food. I put some on Severuses plate and then when he starts nibbling at it I get some for myself. 

“What’s with the random canines?” 

Regulus asks. 

“That is Ichi and Ni. We found them outside and they haven’t stopped following us since.” 

I explain. When they hear their name they look at me. I reach down and stroke their heads. They nuzzle my hand affectionately then return to their food. Severus just starts tugging on my sleeve. I turn and look at him. 

“Whas’it?”

He points to the mashed potatoes. 

“Those are mashed potatoes.” He looks at them for a moment then starts putting them on my plate. I sigh and decide to give him some more green beans instead. He continues picking at his food. Hmmm so mashed potatoes are a no go when he is like this. 

“So apparently this is what happens when a Moon Creatures body is not ready for making babies.” 

Regulus and Evans comment. 

“I was wondering about that. So because his body isn’t healthy enough he’ll do this instead of heat...Good to know.” 

“Yup. Now we need to figure out what he will eat and what he won’t. Because that’s what he’ll eat when he actually does start his heats.” 

“Yup. Obviously mashed potatoes are out. Do you know what his favorite foods are?” 

I ask Evans. 

“I know he likes Mac and cheese and takeout. But other than that he is really picky. Those are the only things I can get him to eat. That and sweets.” 

Evans explains. Hmmm. 

“That helps a little. Thanks.”

“You're welcome.” 

“So what was with earlier?”

Pete asks. Siri and Remy just facepalm. All of a sudden the doors of the great hall bang open and the guys from earlier come running in screaming. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.”

They see us sitting and eating our food and turn around and run the other way. 

“Idiots.” 

Severus chuckles. 

“Yup.” 

I just smirk. Their friends are standing there and blinking at where they were. 

“Oh yeah. I was going to say something but I didn’t know who to tell. We found them earlier. They were passed out in this empty classroom with all these creepy symbols. I wonder if they were trying to curse someone or something. I recognized some of the symbols. I was wondering which dorm they’re in? Also do you know where they live? I was going to write a letter explaining it to their parents.”

“Write.”

Severus adds. They just blink at us but pull out a piece of parchment and write it down anyways. Then they take off to try and find their friends. 

“Easy.”

“Yeah. I kind of expected it to be a little harder than that. I mean I’m not complaining but still.”

Everyone is just blinking at us. 

“Are you done yet?”

“Yup.”

“Alright. We’re going to go back to the dorm. We’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

They all nod as we stand. Ichi and Ni are trying to climb up my legs. I sigh and pick up Ni. I hand her to Severus. I then pick up Ichi and hold him in my arms. We walk out of the great hall and pause before the stairs. They waited for all of about five seconds before they started following us. They pause inside of the great hall. I roll my eyes as Severus sighs. We walk up the stairs until we get to our dorm. I write a quick letter and throw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace. Once that is done I lay on the couch and pull Severus on top of me. I put the blanket on top of us and pick up Game of Thrones. I start reading where we left off. A few hours later the fireplace chimes letting a piece of parchment flutter to the ground. Ni picks it up and brings it to me. 

“Thank you NI.” 

I stroke her head. The only thing on the paper is {it’s done.}. I smirk. 

“Done?”

“Yup. Now we’re done.”

I yawn and decide it’s time for bed. 

“Are you sleeping in my room or yours?”

“Yous.”

I get him all tucked in and comfortable and then go to the kitchen and fill their water bowls. I leave the bathroom light on for Ichi and Ni. I get in my bed and wrap both of us in the blanket and put my glasses and our wands on the bedside table. I lay there and stare at the ceiling until sleep claims me.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes and typos are mine. I don't have anyone to proof read and catch what I don't. This is my first attempt to publicly share one of my stories.


End file.
